You are mine, remember that you frog
by 13thBlackPrince
Summary: School!AU Bel is the Prince of the school, having almost every one wrung on his finger. Until he met Fran, a guy who stays in the rooftop almost every time of the day and doesn't even have a single idea who Bel is! The Prince vowed that he will make that stupid frog his and break him for humiliating him.. but what if he falls for the greenette instead? BelxFran, that's about it
1. Who are you?

Erm... hey. I'm new here so... yeah... but I had a lot of experience of writing so I'm assuring you that this is not stupid... the theme maybe be a little unrealistic (seriously... two guys... TWO GUYS...) and the characters maybe a tad OOC but I guarantee it will be worth your time... I guess.

So this story is a gift for my friend, advance advance advance advance happy birthday to you. I didn't want to be rushed so here. Just so you know, i'm still having nightmares about the story you asked **(FORCED)** me to read. I think i'll never look at guys the same way again. I hate you. **(yes i do but I know but you won't believe it anyway)**

here's the story, open to the public. I hope that you'll have fun reading...

* * *

Belphegor is the Prince of the school, having each and every student wrung in his finger like play things. Usually he captures people that catch his interest with ease and once he had his fun, he's throw them away like garbage. Having an unstable relationship is fun and all, but the best thing after all is having them broken after playing them. Seeing them helpless and flinching whenever they seethe blonde, reminiscing the moments where they thought what they had was real but, not knowing that they had just been played. The pain present in their eyes greatly pleases the sadistic and narcissistic teen. Acknowledging himself for having that many people affected by HIS meddling, HIS actions, HIS EXISTENCE.

It's fun…

that is…

until he met HIM.

* * *

Belphegor faced a girl in his class, watching her tear stained face as she looked up to him. "W-What…?" she asked helplessly, hoping that what she heard was wrong. The blonde sighed then frowned. "I said we're done. You're boring." He snapped then waved a hand nonchalantly, walking away as he did so. A smirk crossed his face then pulled out a blade that he always have. "ushishishi… how pathetic…" he chuckled then walked towards his shoe locker.

"Hey Bel."

The teen turned and saw his childhood friend, mammon walking towards him. "So you dumped her after all? Congratulations for breaking your shortest time of relationship. This time it lasted almost half a day."

Belphegor snorted then glanced at Mammon as he opened his locker. "She's pathetic at bed. So boring that I almost fell asleep at the middle." He said then noticed a small pink envelope falling from his locker. "You know Bel," Mammon started then wore his outdoor shoes. "One of these days, what your doing is going to bite you hard in the ass. There's this thing we call karma." He reprimanded then glanced at his friend who is currently grinning at a note.

"Another one?" he sighed almost exasperatedly as he patiently waited for the blonde to read it. Belphgor did then crumpled the piece of note and expertly tossed the note on the nearest bin. "How cruel." Noted the violet haired guy as he frowned at his blonde friend.

Belphegor closed his locker, not changing his shoes. "Not at all. I'm going to the rooftop to meet with her so that's pretty considerate, don't you think?" he grinned then walked away. Mammon sighed then walked towards the entrance. "I'm not going to wait for you. I'm going home."

The blonde shrugged then walked away, only to stop halfway. "Oh, Mammon. About that karma you're talking about." He said without turning towards the teen he's talking to. "As long as I don't fall in love, nothing will happen." He smugly answered then walked away, leaving Mammon frowning at him.

"I just hope that you won't Bel… but unfortunately… everyone lives for someone." He sighed then walked away.

* * *

Belphegor climbed to the rooftop, facing the door that leads to his destination. The blonde held the knob and twisted it open, surprised why the rooftop door is unlocked where it's usually off limits, especially to students. He shrugged it off then pushed it open, revealing a tiled ground and tall wire fences that assembled on the edge. In the middle of it all stood a girl in her school uniform, her face thick with makeup that looks weird in her foundation tattered face.

"B-Bel-sempai…" she stuttered then squeezed her eyes shut. "I-I like you! Please go out with me!" she yelled with her face red from embarrassment.

* * *

The blonde sat on the moldy ground, his legs parted with the girl's head settled between it, trying are to pleasure his admired sempai. Belphegor frowned then leaned back, not even the least enjoying what's in front of him despite of the fact of the girl doing her best to seduce him. He sighed then took out his phone and checked the time. His frown deepened.

"Hey, hurry up. It's late." He snapped, nudging her head with his knee. Belphegor then heard shuffling on the top of the wall he's leaning on. A figure sat up then stood, his body hidden behind the shadows made by the sun behind him, making it harder to see his face. It started stretching its arms up and seemingly yawning because his other hand went to cover his mouth. "It's late?" the figure asked softly then walked towards the edge, jumping down and landing gracefully on the floor.

Bel looked at the teen, seeing a pale skinned boy around his age with emerald colored hair and eyes, which is almost looking dull and lifeless. The greenette glanced down at Bel and the girl, remaining expressionless, then glanced at the orange sky. "It_ is_ late…" he whispered then looked around, only to settle on looking at Belphegor again. "Hey sempai, what time is it?" he asked, still uncaring.

The blonde's eyes widened behind his long fringe then chuckled uncertainly. He glanced at his phone then towards the greenette who is looking expectantly at him. "It's 5:30." He answered, ignoring the girl's existence completely. The greenette nodded then rubbed his eyes. "Lock up after you're done." He ordered then walked towards the door, opening it then closing it gently right after.

Belphegor watched him as he left with a single thought in mind

_Who the hell is that guy?_

* * *

"So he just walked away like nothing?" Mammon asked, amusement lingering on his voice. Belhegor nodded then pocketed his hands. "How dare he just walk away from the Prince like that?" he snapped then his frown deepened. Belphegor hissed in annoyance then turned towards their room, bumping to a girl as he did. "Ah! Bel- sempai!" greeted the girl with a bright smile. Belphegor looked at her, a frown grazing his face. "Who the hell are you?" he asked coldly, causing the girl's eyes to widen. "I-I'm your girlfriend!" she yelled in reply.

Belphegor arched a brow. "Girlfriend? Ah, you were the girl who's terrible at blowjobs." He said, causing the girl's face to burn in shame. While the girl is busy tearing up, a thought crossed the blonde's mind. "Hey, do you know the name of the guy at the rooftop?" he asked casually as if he didn't just offend the girl in front of him.

His kouhai and supposed to be girlfriend nodded meekfully. "He's in my class. His name's Fran." "Where is he right now?" snapped Belphegor. The girl looked up, albeit still unable to see the blonde's eyes due to him absurdly overgrown fringe. "He usually stays in the rooftop. People kept warning him and changing the locks but eventually they just gave up because he will pick through it anyway." she sighed.

Bel grinned then tapped Mammon's shoulder, shoving his bag to the violet haired guy. "Hold that for me Mammon, I have some business to take care of. Ushishishi~" he chuckled then childishly skipped towards the stairs up.

He stood in front of the door and saw that its agape, just like what the girl had said. He pushed it open then got overwhelmed by the cool November chill. He stepped forward then looked around, shivering as he did so. "Who could possibly stand this temperature?" he asked then looked up, remembering that the greenette was there when he first saw him.

The blonde grabbed the edge of the second part which is low enough for him to hoist himself up. Once he climbed, he saw the teen he was looking for.

Fran was lying on the floor, curled up in a fetal position while his head rested on his wrist. Bel stood up and walked towards the greenette as quiet as he could then sat to eye the teen better. "What a stupid looking face." He noted.

"Then stop looking at it."

The greenette sat up, rubbing his eyes with the back of his hand and yawning softly right after. "You were awake?" Belphegor asked, still slightly surprised. Fran shot him a deadpanned look. "I wouldn't be sitting if I wasn't, would i?" he asked sarcastically then arched a brow at the blonde. _He must've remembered what happened yesterday…_ thought the blonde as he sat and leaned back, waiting for the greenette's words.

Fran parted his lips and…

"_Who are you?_"

* * *

Bel's eyes widened.

_What?_

"W-What did you say?" Belphegor stuttered, grinning uncertainly and thinking that the guy's messing with him. "Y-You can't be serious…"

Fran looked at him with his usual expressionless eyes. "Why? Is it that unusual to not know a person's name?" he asked as a matter-of-factly. Belphegor just gaped at him, not believing him. Fran got tired of waiting then once again lied down, facing the other way. "If you're not going to answer, I don't care. Anyway, I was here first so if you wanna ditch class go down over there." He yawned sleepily then snuggled himself and closed his eyes, leaving the blonde gaping obliviously at him.

* * *

"HE SAID THAT?" yelled Mammon, breaking into a fit of uncontrollable laughter. The blonde growled then pulled out a blade, pointing it at Mammon who stopped from laughing. "Shut it." He hissed then replaced his blade. Mammon leaned back, the ghost of a smile still across his face. "Maybe he lives under a rock… or in this case… on top of a roof top." He said while waving a nonchalant hand away.

Belphegor's frown twisted into a maniacal grin, caressing the sharp edge of his blade while giggling. "If that's the case then I'm going to slice my name in that dull face of his. Ushishishi~" he chuckled then stabbed his blade across the room, sticking perfectly at the middle of the black board.

* * *

"Hey frog face." Bel said as he once again hoisted himself up on the top. There he found Fran rolling over and glancing at him from the corner of his eye. "You're here again? And what's with the frog face?" the greenette asked as he sat up groggily then rubbed his eyes. Bel grinned then walked towards him. "I just thought the nickname suited you. Ushishishi~" He said as he sat down with his legs crossed in front of the younger male.

"Frog face? It suited me? You're weird sempai. You also have a weird laugh." he bluntly said with a deadpan face. Bel felt a vein twitched on his temple then pulled out a blade and pointed it threateningly at Fran who didn't even seemed fazed. "Sempai, did you know that carrying potentially harmful things is not allowed? I'm telling you to the principal." he dully said then a blade suddenly stabbed his arm.

Fran glanced at it then visibly frowned. "That hurts sempai." he said in monotone then pulled it out, his white uniform stained with blood from his new wound. "Look what you did sempai." Fran said nonchalantly as he eyed the blotch of blood constantly growing on his sleeve. He sighed then stripped his stained shirt, revealing a plane of pale, unmarked skin beneath it.

Bel could only stare at the scene in front of him. Fran, half naked and stained with blood as he started licking his wound and tied a big handkerchief over his injury. The blonde felt a familiar twitch in his lower regions. ''Sempai, you destroyed my uniform, I only have two sets of uniform. Take responsibility for it." Fran said then turned to Bel who just looked at him through his thick fringe. "Erm… sempai?" asked the greenette, stopping the blonde from his fantasies.

"W-What?" stuttered the elder male as he snapped himself to reality. Fran frowned then continued speaking. "I said you destroyed my uniform, I only have two sets so you have to take responsibility for it." He said as he looked pitifully at his stained uniform.

"Ushishishi, what a poor frog." The blonde chuckled, awkwardly averting his eyes from the sight. Fran once again frowned then mopped the spots of blood with his shirt. "Not everyone lives your life sempai." He sighed then folded his shirt. "Guess I'm going home naked." He said as if that's the simplest solution to everything. He stood up and grabbed his bag. "See you tomorrow sempai." He called out and was about to jump down but a hand grabbed his wrist, stopping him.

He turned and saw Belphegor eyeing him intently, despite the fact that Fran can't see his eyes. The blonde stripped his long coat and tossed it to his head. "Wear that." He ordered then walked past Fran and jumped down, about to leave the rooftop until Fran's words stopped him for a while.

"You're so sweet sempai, thank you."

* * *

Well, that's it. Hope you liked the first part. erm... yeah... the next chapter will have lemon and it was so awkward typing it along with my guy roommate who won't stop bugging me while i typed this. I wonder if i let him read this, will he recover from the trauma? what do you guys think?

I'm going to add the next chapter soon, once I managed to cope up with college. yes, I'm a university student, and i'm dying from climbing and going down and climbing just to transfer to another room. I may look physically fit but staying in front of the computer almost the whole summer sure wasn't healthy. Now my skin is bleached from the radiation. I'm going to die soon from that stuff.

Review and comment about this story. Yeah... I don't really care about flames as long as it's not in uppercase (because it's annoying, really.)

Sorry if you're discontented. I'm a guy so it's awkward. yeah... awkward.

**to my perverted friend: there, are you happy? I kicked my roommate's face just so that i could keep him from reading this. And i'm still scarred from the story you wrote about the two of us. Seriously. What kind of imagination do you have? I'm still paranoid whenever you day dream. I can never imagine what you're thinking. I think I'll never be able to look at him in the eye anymore. i hate you. really, i do. But happy birthday. I'm not kissing him for it but this story would suffice, wouldn't it? I mean. I'm NOT kissing him. it's disgusting. really.**


	2. What the hell is happening to me?

**Hey, I know it's weird to update just a day after uploading the story (who does that?) but my friend threatened that she would spread the whole school that I'm writing gay porn if I didn't update pronto. Now you know the reason why I hate her. Yup, she's a demon. Anyway, this is it. This has lemon in it and stuff. Beware… a beginner's first lemon… maybe sucky but it's not like I'm doing this on my own free will right? I had to rush this because I was paranoid that she would seriously do that so here. And because of that I didn't manage to review for our quiz, luckily, it was cancelled. **

**Well, being a greedy child that I am… I would really like it if at least 5 people revied my story (because I really get motivated with your reviews. Seriously, when I read the two reviews from_ Crazzanimefantic _and_ fan girl 666 _I was smiling the whole day, which was weird because I have a reputation of being an emo at class but I'm not forcing you. It's just that… I get really happy reading them. Yeah… happy… even if this story is forced… I still feel weirdly happy. So yeah, please review.**

**I've chattered too much. Enjoy the story.**

* * *

_What… was… THAT?_

Belphegor trudged at the corridors, anxious and weirded out.

_What the hell? Why was I turned on when I saw him naked, HALF NAKED EVEN! AND WHAT'S WITH THE SENSE OF PROTECTIVITY? WHY THE HELL WOULD I CARE EVEN IF HE DANCED BUTT NAKED AT THE FIELDS? WHY THE HELL DID I GAVE HIM MY FAVORITE JACKET? WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING TO ME?_

* * *

The next day Belphegor uncertainly walked towards the rooftop, only to bump into Fran on the way. "Ah, sempai." The greenette greeted, catching the blonde off guard. "Erm… hey." answered the elder male then awkwardly looked at the smaller one. Fran extended his hand which is holding a paper bag decorated with apples all over. "It's your jacket. I got it dry cleaned." The greenette said then waved it in front of Bel.

The blonde accepted the bag, dumbly dropping it on his side. "Thanks." He said then Fran nodded to him, a ghost of a smile across his face. "You're welcome sempai, thanks for lending it to me." He said then walked past Bel, climbing on the stairs. The elder male remained stunned from Fran's smile, until the man himself called his attention.

"Aren't you going to the rooftop, sempai?" he asked as he turned to look at his sempai. Bel snapped himself from his daze then nodded awkwardly. "Y-Yeah." He answered then walked behind Fran. The greenette continued walking then paused, only to look at the man behind him. "What's your name sempai?" he asked.

Bel looked up at him then grinned. "Ushishishi, stupid frog. Not even knowing the prince's name." he walked past Fran then placed his hand on top of his head. "It's Prince Bel for you." He said then continued walking towards the rooftop.

Fran frowned. "I don't like to call you Prince Bel, because I still don't know why you're calling me frog." He said then walked behind Bel. "It's because you look like one." The blonde said out of the blue. The greenette's frown fell then raised a finger. "Then I'll call you 'Fallen Prince'!" he said, only to have a flying blade dashing past his cheek.

"Don't call me that, stupid frog." He hissed dangerously, the younger teen remaining unfazed. "Fallen Prince sempai, I don't want you ruining anymore of my uniforms, this is my last set." He whined, albeit remaining expressionless. Bel groaned then glared at Fran. "Stupid frog. I said stop calling me that." He snapped.

Fran remained defiant. "I'm not stopping unless you stop calling me frog, fallen prince sempai." The blonde just hissed then climbed up. "Open the door frog." He ordered, only to be replied with a small frown from Fran. "Stupid Fallen Prince sempai is so bossy." He sighed fakely then opened the door with a pair of hair pins. Once he's done, he pushed it open and a cold surge of wind overwhelmed them.

The greenette took a step outside then savored the cool winter breeze. "Feels good…" he whispered then walked towards the edge, clenching on the wires while staring through it. Bel remained at the door, watching Fran, engrossed at how beautiful the greenette seemed to him.

Wait… _what?_

Belphegor mentally- no, physically slapped himself with both hands, leaving a pair of bright red prints on his cheeks. Fran turned from the noise and caught Bel soothing his cheeks. "Bel sempai, are you okay?" he asked as he took a step away from the fence and faced Bel. The blonde groaned, glared, then nodded. "Just shut up, stupid frog." He hissed then turned away. "I'm going to attend class. Later." He said then walked away towards his homeroom.

* * *

_Fran settled between his knees and his hands rested on top of his thighs. The greenette then looked up hopefully at Bel, his green eyes pleading. He, then leaned forward, sticking his tongue out to catch the zipper of Bel's trouser's then bit it and dragged it down, revealing the blonde's already hard clothed length. The greenette took the head and started lapping it through his boxers, Bel emitting low groans then glared weakly at Fran._

"_Stupid… frog…. Stop being… such a… damn… tease…" he panted. Fran complied then pulled Bel's trousers to his feet, followed by his boxers, exposing his length. Fran eyed his member then looked up at Bel, seeing his eyes from below. He locked gazes with the blonde then darted his tongue out and dragged it slowly from the base to the tip, tracing the thick vein underneath. _

_Bel moaned and hissed, using up all of his strength to stop himself from just grabbing Fran's head and thrust himself inside that hot cavern. Fran continued his ministrations, from the base to the tip, then back to the base once again. Once the greenette got satisfied, he closed his eyes and took in the head, lapping on it and teasing the slit, his sempai moaning uncontrollably in pleasure._

_Fran went lower, taking Bel inside of him until he reached the base, managing not to gag as he deep throathed him. The younger male pulled up to the tip, licked it teasingly then once again went down, faster this time. The blonde hissed then jerked his hips up, only to be stopped by Fran by pinning his thighs down._

_The greenette pulled up then frowned at Bel who also frowned at the sudden loss of contact. "Patience, sempai." He said then once again licked from base to tip, completely replacing any traces of Bel's expression to pure pleasure._

_Fran looked u at him through half lidded eyes then took his head. He sucked hard and caressed the slit with the tip of his tongue. Bel almost yelled in response but managed to hold himself to a moan._

"_F-Fran… I'm going t-to-" _

_The greenette then pulled back, wiping his lips as he stood up. "What the-? You stupid frog! You're just going to leave me hanging here?" Bel hissed then stopped when Fran glared at him. "Like I said, patience, sempai. The best is yet to come." He said then pulled his trousers down along with his boxers, standing half naked in front of the blonde._

_Fran stepped out of his pants and went towards Bel and straddled the blonde. Bel's eyes widened as the greenette aligned his entrance with his head. "W-Wait, you frog. You didn't have any preperations-" Fran cut him off as kissed him deeply then pulled back as fast. "I told you the best was yet to come…" he whispered on the blonde's ear then bit it lightly and…_

"_se-m…pai!"_

* * *

"…an…" murmured Bel then parted his eyes, only to see Mammon looking at him with curious eyes. "Who's Fran?" he asked.

The blonde's eyes widened then pushed back, only to wince at the restricting feeling on his pants. He quickly pulled his desk and pushed it near him, blocking his embarrassing situation out of sight. Mammon arched his brow at him but just shrugged his friend's weird actions. "So, who's Fran?" he asked.

Bel pretended to act casual and propped his elbow on the desk and leaned his chin on his hand, pretending to look away. "Ushishishih~ That's a secret. Nosy emo " He chuckled, only to earn a frown from Mammon. "Secret? Well that's rare. You rarely keep secrets and when you do, usually that person interests you best." He said then added. "And I'm not emo."

The blonde grinned then looked towards Mammon. "Why do you wanna know anyway?" he asked. Mammon smirked then eyed Bel. "Well, why you're sleeping through class, you kept murmuring that name. _Fran, Fraaaaaan~_" he imitated, a blade flying past his face as a result. "Shut it." He snapped then turned away.

Then Mammon's eyes widened in realization. "Don't tell me that Fran is the guy that you met at the rooftop?" Belphegor visibly stiffened at the mention. "No! of course no-" "Bel sempai~" a voice called from outside, a dangerously familiar voice.

The two turned and saw a certain greenette standing by the door. "Fallen Prince sempai, can I get my bag back?" he asked with his usual dull face. Mammon grinned then waltzed towards the younger teen. "Do you happen to be Fran?" he asked then the greenette nodded dully. "Yep, I am named Fran." He answered then Mammon's grin widened.

"Bel~ your sweet kouhai is here!" he called out, another blade went flying towards them. "Shut up Mammon. Hey frog face." Bel called out then waved his hand for Fran to come to him which he did along with Mammon. Bel pointed at the bag at the wall. "It's over there." He said then once his eyes met Fran's, his face burned when he remembered his dream.

Mammon along with Fran noticed him and arched a brow in unison. Bel's head fell on the desk and he laced his fingers together and covered his red nape. "I feel sick." He whispered then a hand touched his concealed forehead. "You are pretty _hot_ sempai." Fran said, his words causing Bel's face to burn further.

He hissed when his erection twitched beneath him then he peered a bit to see Fran's face. "Stupid frog… just go get-…your bag." the blonde almost panted as he grit his teeth together. The greenette frowned then walked past Bel, brushing past him. His wrist made contact with the elder's arm, the contact leaving a burning feeling on the blonde's already oversensitive skin.

The greenette took his bag then noticed that Bel's jacket is still inside. "Sempai~ your jacket is still here." He said then took the jacket out and waved it beside Bel. "Where will I put it sempai?" he asked then the blonde peered from a tiny crack, his hair brushed to the side that revealed his deep, crimson eye. He extended a hand. "Give me." He said then Fran stared at his eye as he laid the jacket on Bel's hand.

"Your eye is beautiful, sempai…" he whispered out of the blue, Bel's revealed eye widened as the greenette continued to stare at awe. The blonde immediately hid his face then pulled his jacket over his head. "Stupid frog. Just go back to your classroom." He mumbled, trying to control the trembling of his voice as his whole body shook and his face and skin burned further.

Fran frowned then nodded, left the room, leaving Mammon, Belphegor, and a group of noisy students inside the room. The violet haired teen eyed Bel then a small smirk crossed his face. "You? Sick? Yeah right." he snorted, knowing fully well that his childhood friend is lying.

The blonde hissed then shuffled through his jacket, pulling it further overhead. "Shut up Mammon… I'll stab you to death…" he warned emptily, his voice breaking and trembling. "I really do feel sick…" he whispered then looked up at Mammon through his fringe. "Mammon… what's happening to me?" he asked then a small smile crossed the violet haired teen's face.

"That's for me to know and for you to find out." He said then tapped Bel's head through his jacket then walked away, only to pause halfway. "Oh, and take care of your _problem_. You wouldn't want to humiliate yourself in public with that tent in your pants now, would you?" he chuckled when a blade went flying beside him, albeit it was weak and unfocused.

"Stupid emo." He hissed then clenched his head.

_What the hell is happening to me…?_

* * *

**Okay, this is about it. It has approximately the same length as the last chapter. Just so you know, I felt really embarrassed while typing this, especially the dream scene. At first, I had no idea how to write that. Since I'm such a kind guy, I've never asked someone to do that to me (it's unethical in my opinion). Then My roommate, being a jock that he is, I was pretty sure that he already experienced this. Then me, being a curious child that I am, asked him how blow jobs felt like. He was like WTF at me and I was looking at him like it's the most normal thing to ask. He coughed a couple of times then laughed, then he asked me _'Why the hell do you want to know?'_ and I was like _'I'm just curious.'_**

**Then he started explaining to me, he was seriously embarrassed and I felt kinda sorry for him. He said awkward stuff then I just kept jotting down notes like a good kid that I am. Then I thanked him and started typing away. Then I asked him how does it feel to be turned on and he started explaining, still awkwardly, mind you. It's not that I've never been turned on in my life, I've been turned on when I was a young and innocent kid but I've never liked someone enough so that I'd go crazy about her so i don't know how that feels.**

**Right after that I asked him how sex feels like and he actually choked (I would've felt sorry for him if he didn't spluttered his dinner all over my bag) then he was once again WTF at me.**

**Then he sighed then started explaining with much stuttering (poor guy) then right at the middle I cut him off, curious, I asked_ 'What if the girl got pregnant?'_ He started laughing then said_ 'Of course I use condoms. I'm not that stupid.'_ Then right after he said that I asked him_ 'If two men are having sex, do you think they need to use condoms too?'_**

**Then his eyes widened (seriously, it was huge) then he shouted _'Holy *censored* *state my name here* you're gay?'_ I looked at him and I felt like hurling (seriously, WTF?) then I felt like panicking (I mean I just can't tell him _'I'm writing gay porn so I need to know'_) Then I came up with an alibi (since I'm so smart) and told him that I came across a weird story and I'm just curious.**

**He looked suspicious then I just snapped at him_ 'Just because I don't bring a girl in here and have sex with her almost every night doesn't mean I'm gay you know.'_ Then all of his suspicions vanished to embarrassment (I mean seriously, who has sex on their shared dorms? Since I'm auch a considerate roommate, I just kept allowing him, even if it's noisy) then he just watched tv. Actually, the scene where Fran sees Bel at the rooftop while he's with a girl, I had that idea because a similar thing happened to me. I really needed to pee and they're busy messing with each other on the lower deck. Then I climbed down from my bed and entered the bathroom, peed, and climbed up. I didn't even spare a glance at the two (because it's disgusting on my opinion… stupid jocks) and went to sleep, even if the room stunk like hell.**

**Anyway, from asking him those questions…**

**I feel sorry for him…**

**Maybe I bullied him too much…**

**I'll go buy him a burger mc do tomorrow….**

**Or will pizza be better…?**

**That would suffice, right?**

**Oh, and another thing…**

**Would you like me to also post about how Bel _relieves_ himself**?


	3. You are mine

**Erm…I'm so… very… sorry about the late update. It's because the next chapters will have a lot (well… kinda) of M rated stuff so I had to do research about that stuff (I can't use the google… I will need a week of confidence building before I type in the search tab 'How do two men have sex?' no… just… no.**

**Well… I had to read a couple of M rated stories… and yeah… I'm still puzzled and disturbed…**

**Does it really feel good when a guy's prostate is struck? I'm having a hard time imagining and I don't usually write stories that I don't know the fact. I want it to be realistic (as much as possible) and I still don't know how it feels. Does it feel electrifying? Bone melting? Muscle tensing?**

**…I seriously need to buy a book entitled 'Gay porn for idiots'**

**Maybe I need to ask someone who has experience?**

**I'm also considering on buying a dildo and do my-**

**No…**

**NO…**

**Forget what I said and just read the story.**

***…is awkward***

* * *

Bel ran his thumb over the head, rubbing it and teasing the slit as he bit his lip in attempt to suppress his moans.

"_sempai… please… more…"_

The blonde jerked his hips to his hands, his knees weak causing him to prop his free hand on the wall then he started jerking himself harder and faster.

"…_ah..! sem- sempai…! Ngh… ah..!"_

He tugged his member hard then squeezed it, a loud groan almost passing his lips which are parted open, sweat trickling down his face as his body heated uncontrollably.

"F-Fran…:"

"_Sem-pai! Ahn…! Harder…! Please..!"_

"Ah..! –an… ran..!"

"_Bel-sempai…! I-I'm going…! Ugn… AH!"_

_Fran looked at him, the greenette's face layered with sweat as his hair clung on his cheeks and neck. He almost desperately wrapped his arms on Bel's neck then pushed back against Bel hard, then bit the blonde's pierced ear._

_I lo-_

* * *

Bel groaned lowly as he reached his completion, slumping back and leaning on the wall of the cubicle as he tried to recover from the trembling of his orgasm.

He pulled tissues then started cleaning himself, flushing the toilet right after then he kicked the door open. The blonde staggered towards the mirror then washed his sticky hands thoroughly then splashed his face with cold water.

_What the hell… I came while thinking of that frog faced idiot… what the hell?_

He once again soaked his face then wiped it with his handkerchief.

_I must be going crazy…_

* * *

"_Bel-sempai…"_

"_D-Don't… be such… AH!... gnh… s-stupid… nn… tease…"_

"_I-it's okay… c-con…ngh..tinue… ha… semp…-p-pai!"_

"_AH!"_

"_Please…! R-right… ah…! Ha…ha… so…good…"_

"_more… se-! ah! There! Gnh…. Ahn…"_

"_W-Wait… B-Bel- sempai…! I-I'm going to…!"_

"_BEL!"_

The blonde's crimson eyes snapped open, seeing nothing but the darkness of his room look over him. He sat up and felt a painful sting near his hips. He lifted his blanket and saw that he is once again having another wet dream.

"Fuck…" he groaned then collapsed on his bed.

* * *

The blonde groggily strode along the corridors, everyone giving him way as he staggered towards his classroom. He stood up in front of the door and right when he was about to reach for the door it swung open, hitting him straight on his face. "HOLY SHIT BEL!" Mammon shouted as he released the knob then dashed towards his blonde friend who is just standing there as if nothing had happened.

The blonde's eyes travelled down, seeing Mammon looking up at him. "Ah, Mammon… good morning…" he whispered then walked past the violet haired teen and plopped down his seat. His childhood friend's eyes widened then he ran towards the blonde.

"Bel? Hey!" he snapped then the teen turned towards the agitated shorter man, a single stream of blood dripping down from the hit he had earlier. "Why are you so noisy Mammo-" "FUCK BEL YOU'RE BLEEDING!" the violet haired teen interrupted then the blonde reached towards his wound and looked at his fingers.

"Ah, I'm bleeding." He said then wiped the blood from his fingers on his pants and looked away. Mammon snapped then grabbed Belphegor's shoulders and shook him to reality. "What the FUCK is happening to you Bel?" he yelled, earning a couple of attention from the class, only to divert it to something else right after.

"Mammon, I can't sleep. It's been three fucking days and I can't sleep without having a wet dream about that frog! Every fucking time I close my eyes I see him panting to me! I think I'm going crazy Mammon! What the fuck did that frog do to me?" he yelled almost desperately, the wound on his forehead long forgotten.

The violet haired teen's eyes widened then he sighed. "I don't think he's at fault Bel." He whispered then rummaged through his pockets. "Go meet him, maybe you'll get a peace of mind." He lent the blonde his handkerchief. "Go wash off your face and have your wounds checked. What if you have some internal bleeding and shit like that." He said then Bel snorted as he covered his wound with Mammon's handkerchief and stood up.

"Like that'll happen to me." He smugly said then walked out of the room, leaving his friend smiling at him. "Good luck."

* * *

Bel came from the rooftop only to find it open and Fran's not in there so he tried going to the greenette's room.

"Hey." He called out loud as he knocked twice on the door. His younger classmen all turned towards him, their eyes widened at what their seeing. Before they can speak, Bel beat them through it. "Where's Fran?" he asked then they looked on each other.

"Isn't he on the rooftop?"

"Yup, he's usually in the rooftop."

"I think I saw him left with another sempai earlier."

The blonde's ears perked at what he heard. "He left with _another_ sempai?" he asked then the student nodded nervously. "I-If I could remember clearly, it was Mukuro sempai who was with him." She answered with dreamy eyes as she remembered her beautiful sempai.

_Mukuro already graduated last year so what is he doing on the school with Fran?_

"Where are they?" he snapped unintentionally, scaring some of the students. "I-I think they went to the library… they always do…" the girl stuttered then Bel felt an unusual surge of anger ran through him.

_They always do…?_

* * *

He paced towards the library then unceremoniously slammed it open, the first thing he saw was Fran and Mukuro leaning on a table with books and stuff scattered between them. They turned towards the noise and Fran's eyes widened at the sight of his other sempai.

"Bel-sempai..?" he asked then frowned as the blonde strode towards him. "You shouldn't make too much noise in the library-!"

Bel grabbed his wrist then yanked him up, dragging the surprised greenette out of the room. "Sempai?" he asked as they went upstairs, towards the rooftop.

"Ne… sempai-"

"Shut up." Bel hissed as he opened the door then slammed it close, only to lock it right after then pin the greenette hardly over it.

Fran's eyes squeezed shut at the painful treatment then cracked one open.

"Sempai that hur-"

"I said shut up!" yelled Bel then tightly and painfully squeezed Fran's shoulders, making his younger classman wince.

"What are you doing with Mukuro?" hissed the blonde as he glared at the other, his red eyes peering over his fringe. Fran seemed puzzled. "I was just meeting him since it's been so long-"

He wasn't able to finish his sentence because a pair of lips cut him off.

The kiss isn't soft, nor is it loving. It is angry, frustrated… and strangely possessive.

Bel pulled back, his eyes revealed and glaring at Fran with so much intensity that the greenette could do nothing but stare.

_"You are mine, remember that you frog." He hissed dangerously._

* * *

I'm terribly sorry for this shitty update, I am once again under pressure of my stupid friend's influence. Damn. I tried very hard to do this in the evening and I am freaking tired from the whole day. It was raining then I forgot my fucking umbrella and I went home dripping like a freaking rat. (seriously, t was freaking cold and I'm wearing white to it's like I'm wearing some shitty transparent clothes.)

My _genius _fucking roommate (I think it's time I give him a name, even if it's a pseudonym because it's weird for me to call him roommate all the time) (I shall now call him Jerk, or maybe Dick's better… or Fock? Sheet will do to… aw forget it.) kept bugging me and he was like _'You got caught in the rain?'_ he asked dumbly and I was like _'No shit Einstein, I was basking in the fucking sun_._'_ I retorted then took a shower. I actually fell asleep while typing… my laptop was on my lap and he woke me up, fortunately the laptop is facing me so he can't read what I'm typing.

This has got to be one of the shittiest days I've ever had.

Anyway…

Sorry to disappoint you on this short update since like I said, this is one shitty day for me.

**Review reply:**

StuckOnIdeas4PenNames: Thanks for appreciating my first…erm… lemon. Yeah. That was hard and I'm glad that you liked it.

MrsRegulusBlack123, fan girl 666, and YaoiFreak1022: I also happen to like Mammon. Honestly, I don't think of him as a rival but I've always thought of hima s the wise old man for some reason. And he's like Bel's caretaker or something. I don't know. I'm weird. Yeah… weird…

AlliandoAlice: Like I said in the beginning, I had to build up a week's courage just to have the guts to type 'how do two men have sex' in google. And No, I don't like her. She's just a demon with megalomania and loves to blackmail people. Well, I guess she is my friend… and she did buy me this laptop so I owe her, BIG TIME.

Too-lazy-to-log-in D: Thanks for loving this story. Really, thanks. That means a lot to me. Yeah… a lot. And yes, Bel's seme. And will always be. (Seme's the one on top right?)

: Your comment made _my_ day. I'm not the only victim of this stuff. That feels good… in a weird way. Don't show them or they'll be scarred like I am. Seriously… . . I feel sorry for them.

**End.**

P.S.: the next chapter will have real lemon. And I will have to do a lot more research about that so sorry if ever I took too long. Thanks for reading and I will await your reviews.


	4. I have to punish you

...hard...

**this is too freaking hard for me**

seriously... i don't think i'm cut up for this... i've read tons of M stories but for some reason whenever I start typing myself it gets freaking hard.

i seriously can't handle this...

I'm sorry it's too freaking short...

damn it...

I _need_ help...

yeah...

help...

an expert...

on _yaoi_...

can someone do it? beta me or tutor me and stuff?

I think i'm gonna die just from typing this...

seriously I was staring at a blank document for hours...

ugh..

anyway...

please enjoy my first attempt on this...

_stuff_

* * *

Bel grabbed his wrist then yanked him up, dragging the surprised greenette out of the room. "Sempai?" he asked as they went upstairs, towards the rooftop.

"Ne… sempai-"

"Shut up." Bel hissed as he opened the door then slammed it close, only to lock it right after then pin the greenette hardly over it.

Fran's eyes squeezed shut at the painful treatment then cracked one open.

"Sempai that hur-"

"I said shut up!" yelled Bel then tightly and painfully squeezed Fran's shoulders, making his younger classman wince.

Bel loomed over Fran, his face uncomfortably close to the greenette's. Fran squirmed back, trying to distance himself from the blonde as much as possible. "What are you doing with Mukuro?" hissed Bel as he glared at the other, his red eyes peering over his fringe. Fran seemed puzzled. "I was just meeting him since it's been so long-"

Fran's eyes widened when Bel glared at him then furiously crashed their lips together. The blonde bit Fran's lower lip none too gently, just enough for the greenette to part his lips and the blonde took the opportunity to thrust his tongue and kissed him deeper.

Bel stroke Fran's hot cavern, a small stream of saliva slipping past the younger male's lips as Bel continued to kiss him furiously, the elder male pressing his body against the smaller one's. Fran felt dizzy from the lack of air and right when his vision was getting blurry, the blonde pushed back, a fine line connecting both of their almost bruised and glistening lips.

Bel's fringe became disheveled that revealed a pair of blood crimson eyes which are glaring at Fran with so much intensity that the greenette could do nothing but stare.

"You are mine, remember that you frog." He hissed dangerously.

Fran's eyes are still parted open but his eyes remained strangely defiant. "I am not yours, sempai." he nearly snapped, a cold sting in his voice as he grabbed Bel's wrists and sharply yanked it off, only to turn and grabbed the door knob if it wasn't for Bel grabbing his wrists, spun him around and pin him hard once again on the door.

"Seems like you're not listening to me frog." He growled but a menacing smile lingered his lips. "I specifically _told_ you that you are mine. If that isn't clear enough for you…" he tugged his necktie off and in one swift move, he bounded the greenette's wrists together over his head.

"_I think I should teach you a lesson."_

Bel held Fran's bound wrists together then the other fished for a blade in his pocket and carelessly pointed it on the greenette's neck, effectively stopping him from his movements.

The blonde grinned then leaned over to Fran's face which tentatively tried to turn away. Bel's grin vanished as he caught the greenette's lips on his own once again, not as harsh as last time but still possessive and greedy. Fran remained stoic, almost as if he doesn't care on what his sempai is doing to him.

Bel frowned at the greenette's unresponsiveness then pushed a knee between his kohai's legs, causing the younger male to accidentally cause a moan to escape his lips. The blonde grinned then started grinding his knees, adding pressure as he did so. The greenette can't seem to stop the pleasured noises coming out of his mouth and he resorted to biting his own lip, stopping Bel from kissing him.

The blonde hissed as he pulled away from Fran's face, but still grinding his knee on the other's building erection. In one swift movement, dropped the knife, thrust his hand past Fran's pants and boxers and caught the younger one's member, causing fran to gasp loudly them whimper.

His face is dyed with deep crimson as his glistening lips parted, panting while he looked at Bel through his half lidded emerald eyes.

"_S-Sempai…"_ he whimpered then moaned when Bel tightened his grip.

_Erotic… _thought the blonde then he lost control of himself.

He crashed their lips together, his fingernails scratching on the younger one's sensitive skin causing him to whimper and the blonde pushed his appendage between the greenette's parted lips. Bel searched every crevice of Fran's cavern, claiming it as his own while his hand started pumping tight and fast on his member.

Bel's lips left Fran's and started tracing the crook of his neck, sucking on his porcelain skin and leaving trails of kissmarks all over it. His other hand which was holding Fran's wrists traveled down the younger one's uniform, unbuttoning it expertly then leaving the blazer along with the long sleeves pooling on his bound wrists.

The blonde soon traveled down, biting on Fran's collarbone while the greenette whimpered at his ministrations. His other hand busied itself by rubbing the head, teasing the slit which is budding with precum. Fran's knees are in the verge of buckling, if it wasn't for Bel pinning him on the door then he should've collapsed sooner.

Bel then started undoing Fran's slacks and pulled it down swiftly along with his boxers, exposing his member in the cold winter air. The greenette turned his head to his side and painfully bit his lip as bel caught one of his hardened nipples in his mouth, licking and sucking until it was in a bright shade of bruising crimson. Then the elder male transferred to the other one, giving it the same treatment while his kohai tried his best to suppress himself.

The thought of Rokudou Mukuro once again crossed his mind then he started to feel possessive of the greenette. He started biting Fran's unmarked chest, neck and thighs, branding the smaller male his. He licked and caressed every bruising bitemark smiling contentedly at his work. He looked up at Fran and noticed that the younger male still had his eyes closed.

Bel then placed the tip of his finger on Fran's entrance, the slight intrusion causing the greenette's eyes to open and widen, looking at Bel in obliviousness and in horror. The blonde grinned then pushed two fingers in one go, causing Fran to gasp and almost yell in pain. He started scissoring the greenette, pushing in and out without bothering to lubricate his fingers.

Tears started to bud on the corners of Fran's eyes but Bel ignored it, instead adding another finger inside and started stretching, the greenette whimpering in pain as he tried to push Bel's hands away with his knees but to no avail.

Once the blonde is satisfied, he unzipped his pantsm freeing his throbbing erection and positioned himself. He leaned on the younger male's ear and ran a tongue on the shell.

"_I hope you understand frog, I have to punish you."_

* * *

how the hell did Bel turned yandere mode all of a sudden?

Anyway... like I said... help.

I don't know... recommend the most _graphic_ story or tell me how to type this or stuff...

cause it's hard...

yeah... still hard...

sorry for this crap...

and yeah... I have to meet up with my 2000 word quota with every update so I'm going to tell you about my shitty days with my roommate (this should be a freaking story since a lot of people seem to read it) (maybe I should make a journal (_no, not a diary, a** journal**_) and post it somewhere.) I don't give a crap about my personal life anyway,and you don't know who I am so there's no problem with that.

to the new readers, it's not necessary for you to read this shit cause this has no relations and shit to the story above, this is just about a guy who is freaking paranoid about his stupid roommate who is feeling more touchy feelly than fucking usual

_erm... here it goes._

_I was answering my assignment on the study table (since i'm a good scholar student) (no, we're not poor. I just wanna help my parents since i'm such a good son). Back then I was tired as hell (since the stupid rain keeps coming and coming) and I actually fall asleep whenever i close my eyes for a second. The he noticed me and was like "Hey go to sleep." and I was like "Shut up I have to finish my homework"_

_...but in the end, I fell asleep while leaning on the desk_

_the next day i woke up and i was lying on the bed and **it wasn't my bed**_

_then i realized that it was the lower bunk..._

_my roommate's bed..._

_where he has sex..._

_with girls..._

_sticky moments..._

_then my mind was O_O_

_then I shot up, forgetting that I was in the lower bunk and I bumped by head on the metal. I kept hissing then turned beside me to see my (fucking) roommate rubbing his eyes and was all "Good morning" to me like I'm some -_

_"Tell me why the **fuck** am I sleeping on your bed?"_

_"You fell asleep there and i thought 'ah he might get a stiff neck and get all naggy tomorrow' so i put you here."_

_"Then why are you sleeping next to me?"_

_"I can't sleep on the floor, i don't wanna catch a cold."_

_"Then sleep on my bed."_

_"Seriously, with all that shit scattered there?"_

_"fuck off."_

_"it's not like I'm a faggot."_

_"Dick face. go fuck yourself."_

_then i stood up and remembered something_

_"And next time, don't just carry me to your bed. It's disgusting." then I immediately took a shower (seriously, even if he did magic in that shitty bed of his i'm not going to lie there. Who knows what shit he has in there)_

_then when we are at the school i was hanging out then we came across each other._

_"Hey i'm sorry 'bout last night."_

_"Forgave, forgotten. now don't show your face."_

_then i walked past him (feels good to be all **in your fucking jock face jock** *flips the tall finger* on him in front of his friends)_

_then my friend was like_

_"so, did you two have sex?"_

_"holy- what the fuck *state her name here*"_

_"Well, last night. that means sex right?"_

_"You sick-"_

_"So there was no sex?"_

_"**no!**"_

_"Ah, lame."_

_"What the fuck is wrong with you?"_

_"Anyone would've thought the same. You two are stupid for being subtle."_

_"What the-"_

_"So, how is it going with my story?"_

_"Ah, terrible. i've been having an author's block. How am I supposed to know about that stuff?"_

_"Simple, go get a good shag."_

_"Sick bastard."_

_"You want experience right?"_

_"**no! i just want to know!**"_

_"Tch. i want my update else you know what will happen right?"_

_"Damn sadist..."_

Yeah... she's weird and straight forward. Seriously. It's like she says what's in her mind. Anyway... i want to transfer rooms... it's awkward.

I feel like everyone around me is weird. Erm... about how I ended this chapter... I still need to build up my guts so it might once again take long... please advice me because i seriously have no idea on how to continue this. yeah... thanks for reading anyway.


	5. There's nothing between us

Sorry for taking so long...

First off, I'd like to thank my awesome beta for editing my story..

Exile Wrath

really thanks a lot..

*bows*

second, I'd like to thank Love Chronical for these past few days. You helped me a lot in here... yeah... a lot... seriously... thanks...

I'm not going to tell stories about my roommate 'cause... things got a little bit too complicated between us...

but for those who'd like to know just pm me...

cause I don't have the guts to tell the world about what happens in this small room of ours...

damn...

please enjoy the story...

* * *

Bel leaned on the crook of Fran's neck, breathing deeply then thrusting deep into him. He felt Fran stiffen and go limp with the sudden intrusion into his body, the greenette's frame shivering against the blonde's. "I-It hurts… sempai…" the younger male cried softly, trying to not alert anyone that could possibly hear, his voice quivering as he struggled to catch every single agonized breath he could, the pain overwhelming. The blonde let out a shuddering breath of air, almost feeling sorry for the teen below him, but he was lost in the ecstasy of that hot, tight feeling around him.

He groaned as he pulled out; Fran's knees buckling. Bel switched positions, grabbing a hold of Fran's hips to keep him from collapsing. Bel took Fran's bound wrists, pulling them over his head and settling them on his neck so that Francould hold himself steady. The older teen pushed the other against the door, shifting the greenette's frail legs to place them around his waist and parted the soft cheeks with his hands to again thrust deeply inside him, groaning as Fran once again shivered and nearly whimpered in pain, the events having made his emotion walls break down.

"S-Stop… sempai…" he whimpered but the blonde didn't hear any of his pleas, instead once again pulling out and thrusting harder this time. Blood streamed down the inner thighs, coating Bel's member along with the blonde's own precum, stimulating his movements.

Fran quivered on Bel's arms as the blonde pounded into him, harder and faster each thrust.

"Ha… gnh…" Bel groaned as his hands left Fran's ass and went towards the greenette's shoulders, pushing him to place a space between them only to crash their lips together, moaning softly as his tongue coaxed the other's lips open.

The blonde kept thrusting until he hit a certain spot, making Fran's vision white and his lips to part open and moan in pleasure, giving the elder male a chance to dive inside that hot, wet cavern. Fran instinctively pulled Bel closer and the other deepened their kiss as he thrust at the same spot repeatedly making Fran's body tremble and shiver in ecstasy.

Fran felt dizzy from breathlessness and so did Bel so they parted, the blonde looking deep into the greenette's emerald eyes which were clouded with pain and ecstasy. "S-Sempai…" Fran pleaded, either for him to stop or to continue. Bel groaned as he once again lost grasp of his self control and pounded recklessly inside Fran's abused hole, both of their moans mingling on the schools rooftop, only to be witnessed by the dark clouds of November.

Bel nuzzled his nose on Fran's neck and licked a salty drop of sweat from his kouhai's marked neck. He licked each crook, each hollow part of Fran's neck up to his collar bone, nipping, biting and caressing to soothe it with his soft tongue. He continued to thrust inside the teen until he felt himself nearing his completion. He grabbed Fran's leaking erection and started pumping it along with his hard thrusts, eliciting more moans and gasps to escape from Fran's parted lips.

"Haah…hah… s-sempai… I-I'm… coming…" he murmured as he rolled his hips against Bel's, impaling himself on the member and making it slip deeper into him as the other groaned loudly. The elder male touched the tip of Fran's member and rubbed the slit, wiping the precum around it. When he felt the greenette's erection jerk, he immediately grabbed the base of his member tightly, preventing Fran from cumming.

Fran winced then looked at Bel, to see the blonde's hazy crimson eyes looking at him with pure lust and need.

"Call my name…" Bel whispered as he stared at Fran expectantly.

"Bel… sempai…" came a breathless reply.

Bel released the other's member and they both came simultaneously, moaning softly as their body felt limp against each other.

The blonde sighed as he tried to catch his breath, undoing the knot on Fran's wrists and allowing it to slip off from his shoulders as he pulled out. Fran stood up groggily then steadied himself by holding on the knob of the door. He looked down on himself and frowned.

Bel waited for something, anything to come out of Fran's lips. Something along the lines of _'You just raped me'_ or _'I don't want to see you again.'_

"Sempai…" Fran looked at the blonde and the elder male held his breath and braced himself for what he's about to hear. Belphegor hated this feeling, the feeling of being so emotionally vulnerable to a person. But to him, his "personal peasant" was far too addicting.

_"Can I borrow your jacket?"_

* * *

Bel's eyes widened at what he heard. "W-What?" he stammered unintelligibly, the question taking him by surprise.

Fran frowned then replied in his usual monotone voice, his emotion-emitting walls restored. "I wanted to borrow your jacket. I'll wash it up afterwards. I don't want to look like this in front of others," he said, referring to the crumpled long sleeves and coat along with the stained slacks and the blood all over him.

Bel sighed as relief flooded his mind, only to catch himself off guard. _Why did I feel that? _He shrugged it off then started doing his pants up and removing his stained long sleeves off. "I have spare clothes in my locker. Take a shower while you're at it," he said as he tossed his coat to the kouhai.

"Wear that and follow me," he said then walked out of the rooftop with his crippled shirt in hand. Fran watched him then slid on the oversized dark coat and slacks and before following his sempai.

* * *

Fran struggled to keep up with Bel with the stabbing pain from his lower back every time he took a step, while the other just nonchalantly strode on the corridors without care about his half naked state and the surprised eyes of the students along with the teachers. "Belphegor! Where's your uniform?" a teacher yelled, which took a lot of courage seeing the half-scared look of the woman.

The blonde looked at her then sneered. "Ushishishi~ It's over here. That frog face and I got it a little _wet_," he grinned as the other just looked at the teacher with a deadpan look. "I apologize, it's my fault. Please forgive him," he said with a courteous bow that had everyone (minus Fran) gaping.

Bel chuckled then walked past the teacher and head towards the shower rooms. He pushed it open to see it empty and walked inside along with Fran. He walked inside the open cubicles, stripped his slacks and turned the shower on. He stepped under it and waited as his body got soaked completely.

He turned beside him and saw Fran still standing at the door while holding his stained clothes. "Aren't you going to take a shower frog?" he asked as he ran his fingers to his hair, pushing it away from his face to reveal his red eyes looking at Fran with an elegant blonde eyebrow raised.

Fran looked at Bel straight on his red orbs then frowned. "I don't want to strip in front of you sempai. You might attack me again. My butt is still hurting. I probably can't take a dump for a while." He said with an emotionless face.

Bel's eyes widened then he smirked and broke out laughing, a gentler sound than his usual "Ushishishi" echoing through the hollow room. "Stupid frog. I'm not that horny you know. It's not like I'm an animal in heat," he chuckled lightheartedly then washed his hair. _Damn it, this kid is affecting me way too much._ He mentally cursed.

The greenette's eyes widened a bit for a fraction of a second, not having expected to hear Bel laugh kindly. "Sempai should smile like that more often. You look less creepy and insane," he said with his eyes cast down a little. The blonde's eyes widened as he paused from his movements, realizing what just happened.

He felt nervous all of a sudden then covered his eyes with his bangs. "Ushishishi~ stupid frog. Just take a shower or I'll really rape you," he said, then Fran stepped inside a cubicle and turned the shower on.

Bel rubbed his body then reached his forehead, only to remember that he had a wound from earlier. "Damn Mammon…" he hissed as he realized that the violet haired teen had hit him, even if it was accidentally. _Speaking of violet haired idiots…_

"Hey frog." Bel called out and Fran hummed in reply. "What's your relationship with Mukuro?" he asked. The greenette was silent for a second then turned the shower off.

"Mukuro-sempai is pretty much my mentor. He taught me a couple of tricks with cards. You can call it magic or illusions," he said then once again turned the shower on.

"So… there's nothing between you two?" Bel asked out of the blue then realized what he just asked and felt panic. "Just ignore that. I'm not interested," he immediately snapped.

_"There's nothing between us."_

Fran's voice seemed soft and melancholic… sad.

Bel's lips parted open until Fran beat him to it. "Fallen Prince sempai~ I'm done. Can I get your change of clothes?" he asked then Bel snapped his mouth close. _What was I about to say?_ He thought then shook his head. He turned the shower off and stepped outside the cubicle.

"Yeah, wait a sec." Bel said then pulled a new towel and tied it around his waist as Fran did the same. Bel took another fresh towel and placed it over his shoulder and as he was about to stride towards the locker, he saw Fran's hickey tattered body and felt a sense of pride welled up inside him, only to vanish when he remembered Fran's words when they were talking about Mukuro. He frowned then brushed past the teen.

He opened his locker with his combination then tossed a clean shirt at Fran and took one to himself. He slid it on as Fran did the same, both of them wearing their slightly rumpled slacks and left the locker room.

"I'll go to the clinic first. I have to get this treated." Bel said as he pointed on his forehead, earning himself a weird look from Fran.

"Sempai… people usually go to the mental hospital to get their heads treated." he replied, causing Bel's temple to throb in annoyance.

"Stupid frog… I was referring to my gash," Belphegor hissed dangerously.

Fran raised an eyebrow and then nodded. "I'll just stop by shishou for a while. See you later sempai," he said, then limped towards the library. Bel watched Fran until he turned to a corner, vanishing from the blonde's sight. He groaned then started heading towards the clinic to get his wound treated.

_Damn purple-heads!_ He cursed to himself.

In the library, Mukuro sneezed as his student gave him a look. "Shishou is getting a cold. Only idiots get colds."

In the middle of making a deal with some clients for the prince's pictures, Mammon sneezed, making all the photos scatter to the wind. "No! My money-tickets!"

* * *

there you have it...

It's pretty short so I'm sorry about that...

just a little spoiler on the following chapters...

there'll be angst...

a lot of it...

yeah...

thanks for reading...

**To akuma-sama:** yes I had this beta-ed... Hope you don't mind too much but beta really helps... a lot.

Don't kill me for this...

and yes... I know you texted him about me being sick...

Thanks to you it got weird...

damn you...

I want to transfer dorms now...

but I know you won't let me...

damn you again...

He also found out about your story...

he didn't get to read it (cause I erased its existence) but he just found out...

I'll tell you the details when we meet...

I'm also better now... in a way I'm thankful that you let him know...

and angry that you did that...

but who am I to complain...

I'm the one who's being taken care of...

*sigh*

ah, there's a really good story I read... although it's durarara... the title is One and Only, Right?

this inspired me to write angst...

angst...

angst... yeah...

angst...

it's better than tragedy...

so I'm doing angst...

thank you for reading...

*bows*


	6. oh fuck it

erm...

*bows repeatedly*

I'm really sorry for the late update...

it's cause of the exams...

and unfortunately...

it's still not done yet...

and yeah...

the other one is next week...

while the other is tomorrow...

so I also won't be sleeping tonight...

which is really bad because I also didn't sleep on Thursday and Friday...

and they say that lack of sleep has higher risk of insanity...

and I don't want that...

so I'll sleep 6 hours a day from now on...

because I'm a good guy...

anywho...

i figured I should invite a guest so...

here he is...

Ash: hai :D

me: He's my roommate by the way...

Ash: damn I really am popular :))

me: don't get ahead of yourself...

Ash: shut up shortie

me: dick face -.-

Ash: a walking dildo x))

me: oh shit... i'm ending this stupid conversation...

* * *

Bel stepped outside the clinic before stretching his arms up, hearing a satisfying pop from his neck, but grimacing as the pain from his treated wounds. He then started walking and passed by the library. The blond glanced through the glass of the door but didn't find Fran inside. Shrugging it off, he began striding aimlessly down the hallways, coming across students who he recognized by face only. He continued walking; that is, until someone grabbed his sleeve. He glanced down to see a girl looking up at him with a scowl across her face.

"What do you want?" the teen hissed as he yanked his hand away from the girl.

"Bel-sempai… I'm your girlfriend! But why do you stay with that Fran all the time?" she demanded with an angry look in her eyes. Bel would've noticed… if he had been interested enough.

"It's none of your fucking business," he snapped before brushing past her.

The brunette girl glared at Bel's retreating back, fists clenched and eyes scorching with anger.

"_Fran…_" she growled as tears streamed down her face.

* * *

In the end Bel went towards the rooftop, and upon finding it unlocked, he gripped the knob and pushed the door slightly, only to hear familiar voices outside.

"Have you met my girlfriend yet? Her name's Chrome," Mukuro informed Fran with a not-creepy-and-completely-out-of-character grin.

"Ah, I met her once… don't you two have the same hair style? Looks like I can see a tropical couple this winter…" Fran answered monotonously, earning himself a smack on the head from the elder male.

"Why do you have to be such a smart ass?" Mukuro sighed then leant back on the roof's railing, looking up at the darkening sky. "She's a little timid and quiet… and she isn't really my type… but I love her," he whispered more to himself than to Fran; his voice longing and soft.

Fran hugged his knees and rolled back and forth. "I hope you have a lot of pineapple babies. Give me one and I'll make a salad out of it," he snarked.

Mukuro once again smacked Fran's head, then stood up, dusting off his dark slacks as he did so. "Smartass. I'm going back; it was nice seeing you again Fran," he said before ruffling the younger male's emerald green hair and walks off towards the door where Belphegor was still eavesdropping from.

* * *

The Prince jerked backwards and silently scampered down a couple of steps, only to turn back around and casually climb up at a slow pace towards the door. Mukuro pushed it open and raised an eyebrow as he saw Bel walking towards him. "Ah, Mukuro," Bel greeted.

The taller male smirked. "Bel, it's been a long time hasn't it?" he asked.

The younger teen nodded nonchalantly, "Guess so. Have you seen Fran?" he asked in his usual tone of voice.

Mukuro pointed his thumb towards the door. "He's over there," He answered.

Bel stepped around him politely. "Shishishi, thanks," he laughed in reply as he walked out onto the roof, closing the door right after.

"Oi, frog face," he called out, but the greenette didn't reply and just stared through the wired fence. The blonde leaned beside Fran and glanced at him, only seeing the emerald eyes seemingly distant… until he spoke.

"What are you doing here sempai?" he questioned, still staring at the sky and not bothering to turn his head. The other male sat down, his arms propped behind him.

"Nothing. I was too bored to attend classes so I decided to hang out here," he replied, then looked up the sky, savoring the cold breeze of winter air, but then a peculiar smell caught his senses.

"What the hell is that?" he asked then sniffed, earning a weird look from his kohai.

"You look like a dog, sempai. Are you sure you're a fake prince? I think you are more of a dog than a prince, you're a dog prince." he said sarcastically, causing Bel to glare at him threateningly.

"Idiot, can't you smell that? Smells really old."

Fran snorted and looked at him in realization, "It must be the relieving cloth I have right now. My body is still aching you know," he replied, giving Bel an accusing look.

"Ushishishi…if you didn't struggle as much then I could've been easier on you." Bel chuckled as Fran muttered a silent, "Sadist."

"I saw Mukuro leave a little earlier," the blonde commented abruptly. Fran nodded in confirmation, and then looked back up longingly at the sky.

"We were catching up; it's been long after all," he murmured.

Bel spared a glance discreetly towards Fran from the corner of his eyes, waiting to see the greenette's reactions. "I heard he has a girlfriend," He remarked.

The stoic teen nodded nonchalantly, unaware of Bel's prying eyes. "Yup. Her name's Chrome. I met her before; she's a really nice girl so nappo-shishou doesn't deserve her," he whispered softly."Ne, sempai. Have you ever fallen in love?" he continued in a softer tone.

Bel snorted, then glanced at Fran with a sarcastic look."Why are you suddenly asking that?" he inquired.

Fran's eyes seemed distant as he spoke. "They say love feels great… love defeats all… love makes us happy… but…"

The younger male's eyes seemed expressionless but a single tear fell from his right eye, betraying his stoic expression.

_ "Why does it hurt so much, sempai?" _he breathed.

Bel's eyes widened while looking at his normally dispassionate kouhai. Mixed emotions started to show on his face, changing from surprise to the slightest hint of anger, sadness, and jealousy until it settled as his default blank look.

* * *

"Why are you asking _me_?" Belphegor demanded dryly, turning to look past the fence.

Fran peeked at Bel then nodded, the faintest hint of a nonexistent smile crossing his fragile-looking face. "Why? … I don't know… I just felt like you'd have an answer to my question." He muttered, the lone tear in his cheek falling down to his chin, to be followed by one last one.

"You love Mukuro, don't you?" Bel asks, knowing fully well what the teen would answer, and that it would affect him greatly. But..he had to ask, just to make sure.

"Un… I do… but I know he likes someone else. So I'm already happy that we get to see each other and talk. I'm not in position to complain, right?" he said even though he didn't expect a reply from the blonde. Bel clenches his fists then released an exasperated breath.

"Why do you like him that much?" he questioned, his voice on the verge of breaking and his stomach churning as foreign emotions bubbled inside of him, even he has not a single idea why he's being affected that much.

Fran's eyes once again seemed distant, looking through the past he once had. "I don't know actually. I just saw him and we started talking… it's weird in a way… but whenever I see him I just feel… unusually happy," he answered, then sighed softly.

The blonde snaps up his head at Fran's words.

His red eyes widens in realization.

"Everything happened so fast and when I looked at him one day… I realized…"

Bel held his breath and his heart paused.

"_Ah… I'm in love with him."_

* * *

_No… it can't be…_

Bel's mind was in a mess. He could no longer see what was physically in front of him, instead remembering the moments he shared with Fran.

_I'm not in love with him…_

_That's just impossible…_

_He's just a peasant…_

_A toy…_

_Of course I don't want my toys to be played by others…_

_Much less to be owned…_

_Yeah… that's it._

_**I am not in love with that frog at all.**_

* * *

"…-empai…"

"-sempai…"

"Bel sempai…"

Bel turned to see Fran eyeing him with a weirded-out expression. "What are you thinking sempai?" he queried.

The blonde then immediately averted his eyes and chuckled fakely. "Ushishishi~ what are you talking about stupid frog? I'm just getting bored with our conversation," he lies, then stood up and brushes off his uniform slacks.

"I'm bored. Frog, you're coming with me," Bel commanded, going towards the door. Fran tilted his head innocently, then stood up and pat down his pants.

"Where are we going, sempai?"

Bel turns towards the greenette with a near childlike grin stretching across his face.

"Amusement park."

* * *

"Gaaaaaaaah!"

Bel staggered toward a nearby park bench while Fran paces behind him, both of their faces unusually pale. "I don't see why people ride that thing…" Bel groaned, leaning back on the wood. Fran just stood in front of the blonde. "Aren't you dizzy frog?" the elder male asks with an arched eyebrow. Fran shakes his head in reply right before he walks away, leaving Bel hissing at the bench.

The greenette came back with strawberry and chocolate flavored ice cream cones in both hands. "Sempaaaiii, ice creaaaam," he calls out in his usual monotone, proffering the chocolate cone towards the still-suffering Bel, who took it and started licking the sweet treat, Fran sitting beside him and doing the same.

The blonde then turns toward Fran and looks at the pink ice cream. Fran notices then pushes the treat in front of the other's face. "Would sempai like to taste?" he offered sarcastically. Bel grinned then instead of tasting the ice cream from the cone itself, he impulsively leaned in and grabbed Fran's chin instead, connecting their lips. Fran's eyes widened and he let out a muffled yelp of surprise. Bel took the opportunity to probe his tongue past the Fran's lips, licking the traces of melting ice cream from the other's mouth

He pulled back and swiped his thumb across his lower lip. "Sweet," he noted then continued licking his ice cream. Fran remained stunned for a few moments before scooting away from the Prince, who he didn't fail to notice the movement. Bel turned towards the younger male with a curious expression.

"What are you doing, frog?" he asked as Fran eyed him suspiciously.

"I'm scared that you might rape me again sempai," he complained monotonously, earning a snicker from Bel.

"Still holding a grudge against that huh? Stupid frog. Don't tell me you hated it that much," he smirked.

Fran frowned then nodded. Seeing Fran's reaction, Bel felt unusually nervous and his insides clenched uncomfortably. "Yes, I did," the greenette answered and then unconsciously reached out to his hips. "It hurts so much that I still can't consider taking a dump," he concluded.

The blonde's unusual reactions vanished completely as he was flooded with relief_. I thought he hated me…_he thought unconsciously, then caught himself._The hell…why do I care whether that frog hates me or not? He's just a…possession…_

Belphegor shrugged it off then stared into space. "Fine then. If you hated me taking you by force then I won't do anything that you don't give consent on me doing."

A pair of green eyes stared at him. "Wow sempai… sempai actually said something considerate for once. Say more stuff like that and maybe I'll believe you actually are a fake prince," Fran snarked, but his eyes revealed a look of…gratefulness? Bel snorted at the concept then finished off the last of his ice cream and tossed the napkin into the nearest trashbin.

* * *

"Idiot. C'mon frog let's go 'round," he called, then strode away with Fran eating and walking behind him.

"Wear that."

"I don't want to, sempai."

"I said wear that."

"It's so big, sempai."

"Just wear it, stupid frog."

"But sempai, it's heavyyyy."

"Wear it stupid frog!" Bel snapped then grabbed the massive frog hood and unceremoniously slammed it on top of Fran's head, the massive hat fitting snuggly like a tailored suit. "It suits you," Bel smirked as his kohai frowns.

"it's hard to wear sempaaaaaaii, I can't even lift my arms above my head," Fran complained and then attempted to raise his arms above it.

Bel snickers then tosses a bill over the counter. "I'm taking this," he tells the woman who nodded with a smile across her face. Fran held the hood and was about to pull it off but a knife came flying towards his hood, sticking right in the middle of the black frog's eyes. "Don't you dare remove that frog or I'll stick this in your eyes instead." he warns then slips his change into his pocket.

"Sadist…" muttered the greenette before following the red-eyed boy that was failing miserably at being nice.

* * *

Bel sat by the back of the taxi, Fran sitting beside him with the massive hat resting on his lap. The younger teen's head lolled back and forth, his consciousness already slipping away. The other teen groaned, then touched the other side of Fran's head and pulls it to his shoulder, resting it comfortably.

The greenette sighed then snuggled a little closer, surprising the blonde. Bel's body tensed, his stomach churning but not in an unpleasant way, his heartbeat faster for some reason. Fran's hand fell from the hood and ends up beside him, the back of their hands touching ever so slightly.

The elder male wasn't a fan of holding hands. He thought it was stupid because people touch other things that might've been disgusting and shit… but right now he really itched to lock their hands together, to feel Fran's heat travelling on his own.

"Hey…" he calls out to the driver who glanced at him through the rear view mirror. "Take the longest route back to the dorms," he commanded as the elder male nods in understanding. Bel moaned in exasperation then glanced at the younger teen beside him._What the hell am I'm doing…? _he demanded himself after giving into temptation and grasping Fran's hand in his own.

He locked his fingers with Fran's, their body heat mingling on their palms. Fran's hand in his own felt so right, so perfect, so…_what the heck is wrong with me?_ His red eyes travels from the smaller male's green hair down to his closed eyes, to his perfect nose, to his pink, slightly parted lips.

Bel tightened his grip on the younger teen's hand and leaned in to kiss him, but managed to catch himself halfway. His eyes widened in realization and then he immediately backed off and untwines their hands apart._What the fuck?_He asked himself, then noticed that the taxi had stopped.

The driver looked at him through his reflection in the mirror with his eye brow arched in question. "We've arrived," he noted.

Bel turned towards the other. "Oi frog face," he snarled then started rocking Fran's shoulders. "It's your house" he calls out as the younger male parts his eyes open, seemingly in a daze.

"Ah…" he mutters then turns dumbly to his surroundings. Bel knocks a knuckle on the greenette's hair.

"Wake up. We're already at your house," he commanded.

Fran turns towards the window to see his house right beside it. "Oh…" he once again mutters then pushes the door open with a click. He steps outside with his hat beside him then leaned over to the open door of the taxi.

"Ne, sempai…" he called out.

"What?" Bel snapped.

"Thanks for today… it was really fun…" he says along with a sleepy, sweet smile, enough to send Bel's face burning behind his fringe.

"E-Erm… y-yeah… good night frog." he stuttered dumbly before grabbed the handle of the door and violently shut it.

_Oh shit…_he pulled his knees to his chest, his head bowed and his arms clutching his blonde hair, afraid that the driver might see his burning face and hear his rapid heartbeat.

_Oh shit… _

_Oh shit… _he hisses.

_It can't be…_

_It's impossible…_

_I can't be possibly…_

_Oh fuck it…_

**_I'm in love with him…_**

* * *

and that's it...

thank you for reading...

*bows*

and... for those who are interested...

i'm posting my story at fiction press...

you can pm me if you want the link...

cause I'm transferring genres...

because akuma sama said so...

so yeah...

just pm me I guess...

and when I made the changes...

I'll post the link on my next update...

which is possibly going to take another week...

*bows* have a nice day...

**to akuma-sama:** **there, I already updated... there's no more need to threaten me is there...?**

**and about the story... I'm changing genres right after I finish uploading this update...**

**but I don't get it...**

**why shift it to romance...? isn't young adult better...?**

**but it does kinda feel out of place...**

**but it's not that much of a romance... **

**unlike those cheesy slash fics *gags***

**I-I don't think that will happen...**

**y-yeah...**

**impossible...**

a-anyway...

I'd like to thank my beta 'Exile Wrath' for helping me with my pathetic grammar... and stuff...

and also i'd like to mention KuroKokoro and GokunoPico for keeping me company...

and for those... who actually want to _converse_ with this idiot (who claimed to call him Ash)... you can ask anything through pm or review... because he's a narcissist... so he likes the attention... sigh... such a troublesome life...


	7. pretendthisisachaptername

...

u-um...

*kneels and bows*

forgive me for the late update..

I wasn't thinking straight..

and my beta caught a cold..

please pray well for him..

thanks for the comments... it was... fun reading it.. haha..

thank you for bidding me well on my exams... unfortunately i failed _some_ subjects **(HISTORY DAMNIT)**

**ANSWER TO QUESTIONS:**

**StuckOnIdeas4PenNames: **Thanks for the cheery update.. haha..

N-No.. we're not dating... and I don't think we will be anytime soon.. *headdesk*

Here's his answer though..

Ash: I. LAUGHED. LOL XDD seriously that was weird and funny at the same time xD

Me: What he said.

MadnessAndCoffee: **The title of that video game. Tell me or i'll kidnap you and torture you for answe- **s-sorry.. i lost it back there... can you tell me the title?

Cardcaptor Koyuki: I visited your profile... I cracked a laugh about your notes..

I checked some stories in your profile...

***is still scarred***

SolR: I won't drop this story.. well.. unless I got into an accident, my flash drive goes missing or if my mum finds out about this. So please do not feel bothered.. I might update late though.. but I won't drop this one here.. haha

omgp0nies: He already found out... as much as it bothers me.. here he is..

Ash: LOL I'm popular :D

me: Just answer her..

Ash: xD I thought it was funny

me: everything is funny for you..

Ash: yeah yeah. N'way, S'really funny since usually me and the others watch normal porn and now I'm reading gay stuff with him xD REALLY FUNNY BY THE WAY. THAT COMIC STUFF.

me: We recently read yaoi mangas... y-yeah.. I had a nightmare right after..

_Anyway, to make up with my late update... I figured you'd have something to pass time by the end of the chapter... I'll be putting our reactions while reading yaoi manga (it was hard doing this because I was typing while scrolling down at the same time.. i thought you'd enjoy this one but it's fine to just ignore it though)_

please enjoy the story.. *bows*

* * *

Fran was settled on the rooftop, his thighs pulled over to his chest with his arms encircled around them as he stared out the fence.

"Fran-kun~" a slightly unfamiliar voice called from below. The teen leaned over to see who was calling him, sighting a girl with rather obvious, thick make-up. She smiled at Fran and waves him to come down.

"Who are you?" he asked bluntly, wanting to be alone.

"I'm Grace, from your class. Sensei asked me to hand this to you," she explained while waving a stack of paper in her right hand.

"Thank you, just leave it there," Fran answered, and was about to shuffle back, until something slammed the back of his head, rendering him unconscious.

_"Sorry~ No can do~"_

* * *

Fran woke up with his wrists bound behind him and a dull, throbbing pain on the back of his head. In front of him sat the girl earlier with two guys standing beside her. "Ah~ you woke up! I was getting tired of waiting!" she cheered falsely, her voice belying the intense glaring directed at Fran.

The unwaveringly, Fran rolled his eyes, ignoring the pain. "Ah, sorry. I was having a nice dream," he deadpanned. Grace's face burned and one of the thugs kicked Fran on his side, causing the smaller male to topple over.

"Shut up!" she screeched as her glare intensified ten-fold, though the target still didn't care even after getting kicked.

"That hurt," Fran informed monotonously, struggling to sit up and managing to after a couple failed attempts.

Grace snorted then propped her chin over laced fingers. "Does it?" she asks teasingly, crossing her legs as she did so. Fran nods then leans back, eyeing the other semi-warily.

"Yep, it hurts. And by the way Miss 'I-forgot-your-name-already-sorry', stop copying the evil antagonists in movies. One because the evil people are usually beautiful… which you aren't, and two because whenever you cross your legs I can see your panties, and it's not a good sight to see."

"Why you-" she shrieked, insulted. "You two! Beat him up like I paid you for!"

Managing to dodge despite his bonds, Fran found himself staring at two ugly mugs in the face. "You know, the evil antagonists usually don't say lame lines like that," he remarked, receiving a blow to his left shoulder. The two guys charged him, kneeing, kicking, and striking every piece of Fran that they came in contact with.

Once the attacks halted, Fran laid still on the bloodied ground, his eyes barely open and his breathing coming up in short gasps. "How about that, huh?" she hissed as she stepped from her seat, grinding the sole of her shoe on his head. "Got any more to say, bitch?!" Grace shrieked, snapping a hard kick over Fran's neck and causing the greenette to choke and splutter blood.

Fran gagged as he began convulsing, eyes bulging as he curled up and weakly and hurled the contents of his stomach to the floor, retching loudly; collapsing beside his vomit as his eyes fell closed. Grace smiled, then started laughing maniacally down at the unconscious teen. "SERVES YOU RIGHT YOU BITCH!" she screeched and delivered a final kick on his face, straight to his eyes, drawing blood from one of them. In her ecstasy, she did not notice how the door opened and that Bel stood on the other side.

"Oi, frog fa-"

The blonde's eyes widened under his bangs at the sight. All he saw was three people and…Fran lying down with blood and bruises blotching his shin, which was paler than usual…paler than humanly healthy. The trio turned towards him, and as Bel recognized the girl, he mentally blanked out as his vision went red.

Bel grabbed knives, throwing them with incredible speed and accuracy at the males dodged. However, the next thing the thugs knew, they were in the air, suspended by wires as the steel dug into their skin and they writhed, screaming with pain, with sounded like music to Bel's half-crazed state.

Rushing Grace, the girl tried to get away but found herself backed up against the wire fence, a handful of knives ready in the air, to pierce her throat and vital spots. "Did you do this?" he hissed lowly, red eyes glaring at her with evident bloodlust.

"I-It's because I'm your girlfriend but that bitch stole-" a single knife sliced her cheek, shallow yet the suddenness and the jagged cut made it painful enough for her to shriek. When she opened her mouth, her shoved another sliver knife in, making her stop with a muffled scream.

"You fucking bitch, I'm going to make you wish you were never fucking born. I'll kill you," he snarled coldly and was about to slice her tongue, but a series of agonized, heaving coughs caught his attention. Bel looked towards Fran and saw the other spluttering blood and gasping for breath. Sliding his knives back, he scrambled to the younger male.

"Oi, Fran. Are you okay?" Belphegor asked, his voice panicked and urgent.

Fran cracked an eye open. "Sempai-'s concerned… about me… how- …sweet…" then he once again passed out.

Bel kneeled in front of Fran, ignoring how the other's blood and vomit stained him and just picked up the battered male as carefully as he could, trying not to open any wounds. He started walking away, only to pause halfway. "Don't think that I'm done with you," he snarled darkly, turning just enough that he could see the girl. "If anything happens to him…I'll kill you and feed the pieces to the vultures."

Bel sat by Fran's bed, examining each and every ugly bruise and cut that marked the unconscious boy's skin. He groaned then shoved his hair back. Someone knocked on the door and it gently slid open, revealing Mammon on the other side. "Hey Bel…," the violet haired teen greeted, a basket of fruits in one hand and a bag on the other.

The blonde looked up, only to look down once again. Mammon sighed then pushed the door closed, walking over to Bel and neatly placing the basket on the desk. "I brought you a new set of clothes," the hooded person stated, dropping the bag next to the desk. "How is he?"  
Bel ran his fingers through his hair as he squeezed his eyes shut. "The doctor said he'll be fine, he just needs a couple of days to rest. His eyes would take longer to recover though..." he answered, then leant over the greenette's bed. "This is my fault, Mammon… i-if I hadn't-"

"It's not your fault Bel. You didn't see this coming," Mammon stated with slight concern, a bit disturbed at how out of character Bel was at the moment.

"But if I was there… if I was-"

"Snap out of it Bel," Mammon hissed while gripping the blonde's shoulder, giving it a reassuring squeeze.

"Once it already happens, there's nothing we can do," he explained softly. Bel gave an exasperated sigh then once again swept his hair back over his eyes. The violet haired teen frowned and exhales with a shake of his head. "I'm leaving first. Don't overexert yourself, Bel…" he gave one last reassuring squeeze then walked out, closing the door as softly as he could.

Bel groaned and placed his head on the bed, his face once again cradled in his hands. "Damn it..." he removed a hand from his face and held the injured teen's frail hand on his own."Just heal already, damnit..." he groaned in frustration. Fran's fingers suddenly intertwined with Bel's, the slight movement not escaping the elder's notice.

The smaller teen parted his lips and a soft, longing name slipped past them.

_"Mukuro... sempai..."_

* * *

_Ah… he's dreaming of him…_

Bel pulled Fran's hand to his lips and kissed it gently, a contrast to his intensely bubbling emotions. _He wants to see him... _Bel bit his lower lip the placed the back of another pale hand on top of his forehead. _It's a dream... this won't hurt him...this is probably a way to make him happy... it won't matter..._

"Oi, Fran... you idiot… it's your Shishou," the blonde murmured with an unsteady, trembling voice.

Fran stirred, barely conscious and half asleep. "S-Shishou..." he muttered quietly, as if he's uncertain of what he's saying. Bel released a shaky breath and forced a smile across his face, trying his best to imitate Mukuro's tone of voice.

"Nn... How are you feeling..?" he queried, hand never leaving Fran's. The greenette muttered incoherent words then started to respond more clearly, notifying Bel that his consciousness is getting the better of him.

"Ahaha... Shishou is here... he's visiting me..." he whispered as a small smile crossed his lips, his eyes still bound by the bandages and preventing him from knowing who really was beside him.

Bel squeezed his eyes shut then leaned back, releasing Fran's hand because he was afraid that the other would notice the way his whole body was trembling. _Pathetic..._ he thought when he felt his eyes start to burn. Bel placed a wrist over his red eyes, trying his best to prevent the strange tears from falling.

"Yeah... just rest, idiot... you need it..." he tried his best to snap at the younger male. Fran hummed in reply as his body visibly relaxed.

"Okay... I do feel tired..." he answered softly, only to fall asleep and begin snoring softly right after.

Bel clenched his teeth, suppressing his hiccups as tears streamed down his red eyes. _"Fuck... so fucking pathetic..."_ he muttered to himself then hunched over, his fists clenching his at eyes. _"Fuck..."_

* * *

Fran sat up in his bed, listening to the soft sounds outside of his room. He then, heard his door open, to be followed by heavy yet unthreatening footsteps coming toward him.

"Good morning, Fran," a sophisticated voice greeted.

"Ah... good morning doctor," he answered monotonously.

"How are you feeling?" the doctor asked while settling at the seat beside the patient's bed.

"Better," he replied, almost nonchalantly. The doctor smiled, even if Fran can't see, but somehow he could hear it in his voice.

"There's a young man who keeps visiting you these past few days…is he your friend?" the man questioned.

_Must be shishou... _he thought and replied to the doctor with a nod. "Yep..." he confirmed. The doctor chuckled lightly then stood up.

"He's quite an interesting young lad," he noted then leaned over his patient. "I'll be removing your bandages now, just rest for the whole day then you can leave for the night," he informed, his hands over Fran's head.

Fran nodded, feeling the binds on his eyes loosen until they were removed. He cracked his eyes open, squinting at the sudden presence of light. The first thing he saw was the doctor smiling down at him and the next thing left him wide eyed with surprise.

His room was filled with flowers and get-well cards, much more with floating black frog balloons that were similar to the hat he got from Bel. The physician looked around the white room with a grin across his face. "Someone brings them over here every day," he explained, then turned back to the greenette. "He just left right before you woke up, it's a shame you didn't get to talk to him."

"Ah..." Fran murmured as the corners of his lips curved into a small smile.

* * *

Bel had his hands tucked inside his pockets, eyes distant as he walked on the sidewalk of the bright park. Turning a corner, he randomly saw Mukuro buying ice cream with a girl beside him. "hmm..." he hummed as he walked over towards the two.

"Hey, Mukuro," he called at the pineapple. The blue-haired teen glanced towards him and nodded politely.

"Bel, long time no see, heh?" he replied with a smirk across his face. The blonde nodded, then turned to the girl beside him, eyebrow raised curiously. The taller male noticed, protectively placing an arm around the shorter girl, who went red at the gesture. "This is Chrome, by the way," he introduced.

The feeble girl was flustered, clearly uncomfortable with strangers, then bowed politely to the other. "It's nice to meet you..." she whispered in reply. The ice cream vendor called for their attention and Chrome took the ice cream cone off his hands.

"So, why'd you call for my attention on this busy day?" the taller male asked, clearly wanting to stay with Chrome.

Bel frowned and looked down. "I'd like to talk to you about something..." he turns towards Chrome, "privately," he concluded.

Mukuro sighed with a respectful across his face, turning towards his girlfriend and taking an ice cream cone off her hands. Chrome nodded out of the blue then walked away, hiding under a shade of a huge umbrella. The blonde arched a brow at the silent conversation. "C'mon," Mukuro stated, walking away, "it must be important, for you to actually look for me," he added. Bel just nodded and paced behind him. The two settled on a bench, Mukuro beginning to savor his ice cream while the other just sat quietly. "What's this about?" the long-haired teen asked as he crumpled the napkin and tossed it away.

"Fran," Belphegor replied in a clipped voice, his eyes cast to the side.

Mukuro raised an eyebrow then leaned back on the wood. "What happened to my student?" he queried.

The smaller male took a deep breath before speaking. "He got hospitalized," he answered simply.

The elder male's eyes widened, as he sat up straight. "What happened?" Mukuro nearly snapped.

Bel turned to look at him, slouching on the hard seat. "…Nothing too serious."

Mukuro visibly relaxed then leaned back like Bel, both of them looking at the children playing in the park. "Then what do you need?" he questioned.

Bel turned towards the other with a solemn look in his hidden eyes. "I want you to pretend as if you've been visiting him for the past week," he requested seriously.

Mukuro narrowed his eyes, looking at Bel warily. "What? Why? For what reason?"

"Just do it, please" Bel interjected. The blonde stood up and brushed off his pants. "It's nothing hard now, is it?" he dared, which was answered with a smirk from Mukuro.

"Fine, suit yourself."

Bel nodded and began walking away, only to be stopped by a call from Mukuro. "Don't regret this Bel," Mukuro warned, which stirred an uneasy feeling inside of Bel.

He released a deep breath and slid his hands inside his pant pockets. "I don't regret things that I do," he answered dryly, continuing to stride away.

_Then what is this feeling?_

* * *

**To my awesome beta: Awesome work once again.. really.. I was grinning the whole time.. rest well and drink a lot of water... and citrus.. vitamin C... oranges.. Lemons... yeah... it helps i think.. **

**Shit that happened to me:**

-I got involved in some stupid contest with Lucy in our school which is commencing at September, so I might update late once again..

-My mum thinks I'm gay (I really tried explaining but she just said that it's fine and she's okay with it *headdesk*)

-Ash visited my house, my mum caught us sleeping in the same bed (which is because we're used to it (OH GOD don't take this the wrong way, usually we just end up falling asleep while we're reading or typing about the No Complaints No Restraints update)) hence making my mum's suspicion even stronger.

-We. read. yaoi .mangas.

I can't remember stuff anymore.. maybe I'll tell more stuff on the next update...

here's the promised reactions... to those who aren't interested... just press that tiny back button... because this is just plain stupid.. honest.

Prologue:

Finally I had the guts to take my readers' advice to read manga.. but Ash also has his day off.. so it went like this..

Me: ugh.. (in the midst of reading a lemon (?) part )

Ash: What're you doin there?

Me: reading

Ash: what?

Me: gay porn I guess.

Ash: Seriously?

Me: yep.

Ash: lemme see!

So this is when it starts…

**Straight men's reaction toooo… YAOI! (Don't ask. Ash's idea from the 'Kids' react')**

Negative kun to positive kun (or was it the other way around?)

Beginning

Ash: LOL the gloomy guy's like you

Me: Shut up and just read

…

Me: I forgot to tell you.. You're supposed to read this from right to left

Ash: SO THAT'S WHY IT'S NOT MAKING SENSE!

Me: how can you not figure that out…

After..

Me: hm..

Ash: That was weird haha

Me: yup.. although the kisses feels unusual.. somehow the timing is perfect…

Ash: Wtf are you talking about?

Me: nothing. It's a writer's deduction.

Ash: on to the next then!

Wake me up

Beginning

Me: Ah, he's cute

Ash: hahaha he's using a lollipop as a mike :))

After..

Me: H-holy shit.. they're kids right?! Just kids?!

Ash: hahaha any kid would get a boner every now and then

Me: but there's no one insane enough to touch someone..

Ash: They're kids! Of course curiosity got the better of them.

Me: *facepalm* I'll die whenever I see lollipops again..

Ash: LOL I eat lollipops.

_Break time_

Me: I need to take a piss.

Ash: seriously? You're gonna jerk off aren't you?

Me: I don't get hard over that. -_-

…

Ash: ah I thought of something good

Me: what?

Ash: the first one who gets hard between the two of us is a homo :D

Me: how stupid.

Ash: don't be such a kill joy

Me: What's the bet?

Ash: A privilege :D

Me: fine. But what if none of us gets hard?

Ash: then we won't stop reading!

Me: ugh… fine. I got it.

**Yarashii Hirusagari**

First story

Me: why do people have sex that easily…

Ash: Well, sex is pretty fun. I'm not sure about doing it with a guy though.

Me: agreed…

Second story

Ash: sex buddies?

Me: I'm getting tired of sex scenes

…

Ash: LOL FRAAAAAAAUD! YOU GOT PAWNED!

Me: hahaha that kid's pretty smart.

…

Ash: haha

Me: I never knew guys could be moe

Ash: moe?

Me: erm.. cute.. I guess?

Ash: ah. So you like cute guys?

Me: I didn't say that and I'm not gay -_-

Third story

Ash: middle aged guys this time?

Me: Yep.. change of moods

…

Ash: erm.. I can't cry

Me: I don't care. It's pretty hard to do angst.

Ash: LOL _hard_

Me: *punches* take your mind off the gutters.

Fourth story

Ash: I don't get this.

Me: me neither..

Fifth story

Ash: He got her pregnant? That's why everyone needs to use protection

Me: He's drunk. It's understandable

Ash: then when drinking, don't have a girl near you

Me: The main idea is not to have sex with girls… drunk or not.

Ash: =3=

Me: haha what a weird face

…

Me: That doesn't sound right..

Ash: Agreed

Me: Men aren't supposed to be submissive and want other men to think of them as a woman. Based from experience

Ash: LOL cause you're short people treat you like a girl

Me: Shut it. Anyway, maybe that's how homosexuals think

Ash: made sense.

…

Ash: hahaha that was funny

Me: rather awkward..

Ash: LOL like you're in a position to say that. We're both guys and were reading this

Me: point made

6th story

Ash: haha this is pretty funny. Had the same experience

Me: You see porn books by the river?

Ash: Pssh no shit. I just saw a couple of unlabeled cds and watched it.

Me: uh huh, are you sure you didn't buy it on your own?

Ash: I was underaged!

Me: who knows…

…

Ash: Does it really feel that good?

Me: don't ask me. -_-

Ash: right. You're a virgin

Me: why do I get annoyed when you say that?

Ash: hahaha xD

7th story… we're pretty much arguing in our positions in the bed during this story so there aren't any comments made

Right after this we struggled in my bed because the top bunk is small and I, him and the laptop won't have a comfortable position while lying down.. the next argument is my blanket. Basically it's too cold without it and too hot with it.. I know it's a stupid thing to argue about.

Random comments said during the reading

Ash

Why do they always lick asses?

Ah that looks good I wanna try it

I can't do this anymore I'm being tempted!

Women actually write this stuff?

LOL that guy has boobs XD

Aaaaaand they're having sex again

Me

*facepalm*

*sigh*

*groan*

The best has got to be…

Ash: I NEED TO GO TO THE BATHROOM!

you might think that I won the bet but no, because even I got... erm.. a boner after reading.. Yaoi mangas are scary stuff...

and then I realized that my rant was longer than the story itself... *headdesk*

that's about it.. thanks for reading.. *bows*

Good night everyone..

Ash: G'night :D

oh, one more thing... what does it mean when a person gets a bruise without a reason, or at least gets a bruise without him knowing... frequently..? I get a lot of bruises recently and I guess I'm just paranoid... but it wears off after a week then I'd have a new one so... yeah... just ignore this.


	8. Stormy Decembers

Somebody slap me for slacking off-

*gets bitch slapped by Ash*

me: Thanks, man.

Ash: No problem, man.

me: *Flips off*

* * *

Anyway, thank you for the reviews and the concerned PM's, I'm really sorry for worrying you all. I was supposed to divide this chapter to two but I just left it as it is, think of it as a compensation.

The end of this story is nearing, as you all could tell. This chapter is filled with angst (I'm not that good in this area so I might have overdone it...).

Enjoy reading..

* * *

Fran walked towards the school, his wounds and injuries long healed. He sighed softly, a small puff of smoke whizzed past his lips. "It's cold…" he whispered to himself as he began blowing on cold fingers.

Turning towards the gate of their school he glimpsed Bel walking towards the entrance, hands in his pockets and his eyes cast at the darkening sky. "Ah…" the greenette muttered, then cupped his hands in front of his mouth. "Bel sempaaaii~" he drawled out, easily catching the other's attention.

The elder male turned towards him, his eyes wide at the sight of the waving teen. "Fran…" he absently murmured to himself. Bel snapped off from his daze then waved the other to come to him. The younger teen walked towards him and stopped beside his sempai.

"Good morning Bel-sempai," he greeted, a slight sarcastic bow along with it.

The blonde lifted his hand, about to pat Fran's head but immediately flinched back, slightly paranoid that the greenette might recognize his touches. "C'mon stupid frog. It's freezing here," he snapped then looked towards the entrance and walked to it. Fran stood straight and tilted his head questioningly.

He ran up nest to Bel and looked up at the taller male. "Is something wrong with sempai?" Fran asked, catching the other off guard.

Bel felt tense as he replied, "Nothing. What gave you the idea?" he said as a cover-up.

Fran just shrugged in reply, facing front as he did so. "I don't know," he whispered, "You just seem down."

The blonde gripped the cloth of his pockets, his fists clenched tightly. For some reason, there was a massive urge pushing him to just embrace the smaller male, touch him, kiss him even, and it's slowly getting a better of him. It was annoying, weird, unfamiliar, and strange, these emotions. "I should be the  
one asking you that," he snapped, looking away from the other to shove the urge down, "how are your injuries?"

Fran turned towards him. "I'm fine sempai, all that sleep paid off." He answers monotonously, then "thanks for the gifts sempai, I have them all in my room." A faint smile crossed his lips for a second then vanished as fast as it appeared. If Fran hadn't turned and faced in front, he would've seen how Bel  
almost reached out for him, stopping only at Fran's next words.

_"Shishou visited me when I was hospitalized."_

Bel's fingers curled into a fist and it fell beside him, a bitter feeling overwhelming his whole body. "The  
doctor said that he was visiting me everyday…" Fran added; a light feeling was around him that was a  
complete contrast to the blonde's heavy atmosphere.

"Yeah… I heard he'd been visiting you," Bel replied dryly, his voice void of emotions. Fran nodded, his  
cheeks dusted with the slightest hue of pink, the look in his eyes only stirring the guilt and strangling  
feelings inside the blonde.

"He said he's coming today… I'll thank him properly later," he said, his voice almost longing.

"I'll see you later. I have to go," Bel nearly snapped then brushed past Fran, speed walking, until he went  
dashing full speed aimlessly, stopping and finding himself inside an empty comfort room. He groaned  
then faced the mirror, twisting the faucet on. He cupped his hands underneath it and started splashing  
his face with cold water.

"Damn it…" he cursed then looked at his reflection, shoving his fringe back to see his dull, red eyes.  
When he was about to wash his face again, his phone rang inside his pocket, effortlessly catching his  
attention.

He reached for it and glanced at the caller. The name read Padre, making Bel's eyes go wide. The blonde  
received the call and immediately placed the speaker beside his ear.

_"Pronto,"_ he said in a sophisticated yet somehow bitter sounding way

_"Bel, my son,"_ replied a deep, cold sounding voice.

"Father, what do you need from me?" he snapped, just wanting the conversation to end right there and  
then.

_"I need you to go back to Italy"_

* * *

Mammon paced restlessly inside the room, uneasy and troubled. "Damn it Bel… where the hell are  
you?" he groaned. He heard the door slide open then he quickly snapped his head towards it seeing the  
person he's been waiting for. "BEL!" he called out.

The blonde turned towards him, a brow arched. "What's wrong?" he asked; his tone nonchalant as he  
settled in his chair.

"Your father called me. He said that you'll be going back to Italy," he answered, still uneasy.

Bel leaned back on his chair with his eyes casted on the ceiling. "I declined."

Mammon's eyes widened behind his hood. "R-Really?" he stuttered in surprise.

The "prince" nodded and started rocking in his chair. "I'm not in the mood to leave just yet."

The violet haired teen just sighed then sat beside his friend. "Your defiance is really something…" he  
smiled exhaustedly, "Your father being a mafia boss and yet you just reject him like that." He snorted  
and closed his eyes. "This idiot," he muttered.

Bel sighed then turns towards the window. "What's wrong, Bel?" Mammon asked him, face turned  
towards his dazed friend. The blonde just kept staring at the dark skies, wondering if it's going to rain.

"Nothing really.." he whispered in reply. His childhood friend snorted then rolled his eyes.

"You don't have to lie to me, rather, it's useless," he reprimanded.

"I hate it when you do that." Bel complained then turned towards his prying friend. "It's just that…  
my decisions.. I don't know if I make the right ones," he explained with a hint of doubt in his voice.  
Mammon sighed softly then propped a hand under his chin.

"Decisions are made every time Bel, but not all of them has to be correct. You have to make mistakes;  
it's a part of life," he said, then grinned. "My Bel is growing up," Mammon chuckled.

Bel threw a knife to his way but purposely missed the other. "Idiot," he snapped then turned in  
front "but thanks… for helping me," he added.

Mammon closed his eyes then faced where Bel was looking at. "I'll always be at your side Bel… no  
matter what happens," he said softly.

"Idiot… saying sappy shit…"

"Hahaha"

* * *

Bel walked at the sidewalk, about to go home. His talk with Mammon somehow lightened his mood, one  
way or another. His eyes roamed around, only to see something he'd rather not.

Fran and Mukuro sat by the fountain, only to stand up and bid their goodbyes. Bel watched, a little  
uncomfortable but he remained his position, so that he's hidden behind the tall trees around the place.  
Mukuro waved at Fran but he was stopped when the other clutched on his sleeve.

Bel focused on the way Fran's lips parted, reading his words.

_"I'm in love with shishou…" his lips said._

_Ah… he confessed._

Bel felt his body tremble and his hands shook beside him. He turned and started walking away, not even sparing a glance at the two.

"Finally, the stupid frog had the guts to do it," he said out loud, his eyes cast above the dark sky. He felt warm droplets stream down his cheek. "It's raining," he observed blankly, and then the droplet was followed by another, and another, until it just started streaming down his cold skin. Bel's vision blurred from his fringe and his tears.

"Damn… the cold is getting to me..." he said out of the blue. He reached for his phone and dialed Mammon's number.

_"Sup?"_

"Hey," Bel said in a shaky voice, albeit trying to steady it.

Mammon immediately noticed the vulnerability in his friend's voice. "What's wrong Bel?" he asked, worried.

Bel stopped then looks up, watching as the snow fell down on him and along with his relentless, warm tears. "Nothing… wanna have a drink tonight?" he offered.

His friend remained quiet for a while, then sighed softly_. "Sure. Same place?"_

Bel nodded, biting his trembling lips. He forced a chuckle then answered a shaky "Yeah" in reply.

_"Where are you right now Bel?"_

"I'm walking back… I'm already pretty close… I'll see you tonight Ma-…mmon." Involuntary hiccups started escaping his lips. He hissed at his pathetic state then immediately slipped his phone inside his pocket.

_**Goddammit…**_

He hissed once more then started walking away. He can't seem to dismiss the wrenching feeling inside of him.

_It hurts…_

He started running faster, disregarding whatever's in front of him.

_It fucking hurts…_

_Damn it…_

**_Since when have I been so fucking pathetic..?_**

He bumped into someone then felt a pair of familiar hands holding his arms. "Bel!" Mammon called out.

The blonde looked on front of him, his eyes still pooling with tears. "Mammon..." he whispered almost breathlessly.

The violet haired teen looked at his friend's vulnerable state, the look on his eyes mirroring his feelings. He pulled Bel down, embracing him so that his head rested in his shoulders. No words were exchanged when Mammon kept soothing the blonde, his arms around the other's shoulders. Bel clutched on the back of the smaller teen's shirt, silent.

Nobody can witness the two of them but the dark skies and the falling snow on that pain filled December.

* * *

"Maaaaammoooonnn…" Bel moaned, his body struggling to sit up straight on the bar stool. The violet haired teen turned towards his friend, an exasperated look on his face.

"What the hell Bel… you start drinking and now you can't even talk about anything you're supposed to talk about," he sighs then shook his head. "This is why I can never entrust you with liquor…" he mutters silently to himself.

The blonde hissed something incoherent then shoved his hair back, revealing his glazed-over eyes still red from crying. "Damn it… Why does it have… hurt…" he murmured quietly, but it was loud enough for the other to hear.

"What was that?" asks Mammon while leaning closer to the drunken teen.

"It hurts Mammon…" Bel groaned before taking a swig of his alcohol, downing a cup in one drink. "That fucking frog… how the hell can he hurt me… this much..?" he growled then turned towards his childhood friend who was staring emptily into nowhere.

"You know Bel…" the other started, taking a small sip from his drink, looking past the bartender and just watching the others spending the night away. "I've always known this day would come… and I thought that I would laugh at your face and say 'That's what you get' but…" he smiled sadly towards his friend. "I never expected to see you this broken…"

Bel sighed softly then cradled his face with a hand. "I don't want this feeling… hurting… but… whenever I see him… it's just…" another sigh slipped pass his glistening lips "I wonder if it's worth all the pain…" then he collapsed on the bar.

Mammon downed his drink then stuck his hand in the blonde's pocket only to pickpocket his cellphone and dial a number. "Let's find out shall we…?" he whispered softly then placed it on his ear.

Fran's phone started ringing beside him. He glanced at the green device then took it and glanced at the caller. It was just a number, so he answered it right before the ringing died.

"Hello?"

_"Oh, good evening. Is this Fran?"_ asked a familiar voice.

"Yes, my parents named me Fran. Who are you?" the greenette queried back with his usual amount of sarcasm.

_"I'm Mammon, Bel's classmate. I'm using his phone by the way."_ A flicker of recognition went through Fran's head.

"Why are you calling, Mammon-sempai…?"

_"Erm… you see… Bel passed out beside me and I got a call from my parents telling me to go home pronto_ _so I can't send Bel home, I'm wondering if you could help me."_ the caller plead.

Fran glanced at the pile of books on his desk, "I'm sorry sempai-"

_"That's great! Thanks a lot! We're at Bluewave bar. I'm leaving Bel in your hands!"_

"But sempai-"

Then the connection died by Mammon's hand.

Fran looks at the phone in his hand, an empty look in his eyes. "… I have a ton of assignments to dooo…" he drawled out, sighing, and slipped on his jacket on to venture out to the cold winter evening.

Mammon regretted nothing as he left the bar and didn't return.

* * *

The green haired teen embraced his jacket closer while striding through the crowded pedestrians. He paused then turned to the neon-light bar where his sempai supposedly was. He sighed then pushed his way inside, and lo and behold, the first thing he saw was the blonde teen drowning one drink after another.

Fran walked over then paused to see Bel's red face. "Seeeempaaaaiii…" he drawled out. The blonde glanced at him and his red eyes widened a fraction.

"Frog face…" he murmured almost breathlessly, a fond expression across his face that took the other off guard.

Bel's expression immediately changed into another one, which was something in a mixture of disappointment and annoyance. "Where's your hat frog? I thought I told you to wear it?" he snapped, struggling to stand up and jab a finger at the younger male's head.

His kouhai frowned. "I don't want to wear it sempaaaii, it's huuuge and heaaavyy…" he whined out and all of a sudden, Bel collapsed on him, Fran's reflexes fast enough to catch the elder male. The blonde gripped Fran's shirt from behind, his face snuggled on the crook of his neck.

_"You came…"_ he whispered softly.

Fran remains stunned for a whole minute before he managed to recover from the shock. He shook Bel's shoulder and received nothing in response. He can feel Bel's soft breathing against his neck and came to a conclusion that the elder male had fallen asleep. "Sempaiii…" he complained then struggled to push the blonde back towards a chair and set him on it.

"Excuse me…" Fran called out to the bartender. The tall male turned towards him with a small business smile across his face. "Can you call a cab for us?" the teen asks. The other nodded, then picked up the phone, dialing a number and saying some words before putting it down.

"It'll be arriving in a minute; can I help you with anything else?"

Fran turned to the toppled glasses where Bel had been sitting before. He frowned before pulling out his wallet. "How much did sempa- … he drink?" he asked. The bartender smiled at him then shook his head kindly.

"It has already been paid by his companion," he answered, much to Fran's relief. There was a beeping outside, "That must be the taxi."

Fran nodded politely and then faced his sleeping sempai and started shaking him. "Sempaaaaii… cooperate with meee… we have to go inside the caaaab…" he drawled out, but received no response from the other. He frowned and then pulled the blond's arm around his shoulder and dragged him out of the bar.

* * *

Bel sighed softly when he felt something cold and soft press against his back. He cracked an eye open to see a white ceiling and Fran hovering above him. "Frog…" he whispered, blearily taking in his surroundings.

"I brought you to my house, sempai, since I don't know where you live," Fran said in answer to Belphegor's unasked question.

The blonde then felt heat embrace his body, so hot that he felt like he was burning. "Frog… it's hot…" he groaned as he weakly sat upright and stripped off his jacket and shirt, half-naked on the other's bed. Fran settled on his chair, flipping pages in his textbook.

"Just help yourself sempai, I have to finish this. Turn up the AC if you like," he stated nonchalantly.

Bel looked around, searching for the remote of the AC. Finding it, he promptly turned the temperature to the lowest setting, 15 degrees. Fran shivered as the temperature in the room plummeted. "Sempai… it's too cold," he complained and then stands up to walk over to the blonde.

He was about to take the remote from the elder male, or was planning to, except Bel tossed it to the other end of the room and grabbed his wrist. Fran remained stoic, trying to ignore the blonde's half lidded stare. "Frog…" the other whispered, pulling Fran to him.

Fran was now leaning over Bel, his arm propped on the bed to keep himself steady while the other one was held captive by the blonde. "Sempaaaii… I have to finish my homewoooork," he muttered, tugging his wrist only to have the other tighten his hold.

Bel then reached his free hand to the other's face, catching his chin between his fingers. He leaned up and placed a quick, chaste kiss over Fran's soft lips. The blonde pulled back right away and looked at his kouhai's expressionless emerald eyes.

"Why does it have to be him…?" Bel whispered softly, his eyes almost pleading as he seemed to search deeply within the other's eyes. "Can't you just fall for me instead…?" The blonde's grip tightened on Fran's wrist.

_"I'm in love with you… Fran."_

* * *

Beta note: *dogeza* I'm sorry, everyone DX Don't blame the author! I was hospitalized for a while and couldn't get this to him fast enough to post it so please don't flame him and I'll quit rambling now.

-Wrath

A/N: Thank you for reading, everyone. Please don't forget to leave your reviews, comments, flames, criticisms (this one is needed seeing that I'm aiming on improving my grammar, **a lot.)**

**A/N: I edited the indentations, I didn't manage to do so earlier so I apologize for the inconvenience.**


	9. Unrequited

**_I'm so sorry about the late- very late- update, our life has been screwy lately so... yeah. I also lost my files including all of my stories, chapters, and pending stories. FML._**

**_Enjoy reading..._**

* * *

_"I'm in love with you, Fran."_

Fran paused, his eyes glazed over as he looked at his sempai.

"Is what I should say," Bel sighed. He released Fran's hand and shoved his hair back, revealing his crimson eyes slowly getting sober. "But forget it."

The grenette didn't move from his position. He could only watch as the blond tapped his knuckle across his forehead. "Don't stick so close to me, Frog." He frowned. "It's really hot."

Fran took a step back, standing in front of his visitor.

Bel snorted. "Are you really just going to stare at me like a dead fish?" he smirked then leaned back almost nonchalantly. "Like I said, forget it, you stupid reptile."

He scuffled back and lied down on his stomach. "I'm going to sleep," he said to no one then closed his eyes, leaving the other staring dumbfounded at him.

"Bel-sempa-"

"Don't," Bel hissed. He kept his face buried at the pillow, hiding his face. "Don't say anything, Fran." He turned his face just enough so that he could see the other. "I don't want to hear anything," he smirked. "It'll probably just because of pity anyway."

Fran kept silent, knowing the other was right.

"Unrequited love is a bitch, both of us know that." The blond snorted. "So I just thought that 'hey, why not give it a shot? I will lose nothing,' but," Bel turned, lying on his back as he showed a bitter grin. "The look on your face says it all." He covered his eyes with his wrist. "You're still in love with that bastard pineapple head, aren't you?"

Silence…

"I'll take that as a yes," Bel whispered. "This will probably be the last time I'll be bugging you. I'll give you time to think everything over." He rocked his body and hoisted himself up. "There was this quote I heard from somewhere, how did it went…" he scratched his head then met Fran's expressionless eyes. "If you love someone, let him go, was it?"

He trudged over the stoic youth, towering over the other. "I thought it was stupid, I believed that if you love someone, you should never give it to others. I'm usually a very possessive man, but now I understand." He pressed his forehead against the other, his hand making its way over Fran's nape. "You just can't push yourself to someone who is in love with someone else, because you'll just end up hurting them."

Fran felt Bel's breath lingered across his lips, silent, slow, and trembling. His eyes fell closed on instinct. "Can I be selfish for one last time?" the blond almost pleaded.

The other nodded, and felt Bel's breathing approached his lips, his presence closer and he anticipated the kiss that he knew was coming but instead, the other pulled back and Fran found a pair of dry, rough lips pressing against his forehead. Bel's fingers grazed his hair then slowly slid off his neck, falling on his shoulder. The sober teen pushed himself away from Fran, his head falling and his fringe once again shadowing his eyes.

Wordlessly, Bel turned away, grabbed his jacket, and left Fran's room.

-.-

"Mammon, you bastard." Bel growled as he rubbed his aching head. "You bitch, leaving me at the bar like that."

The violet haired teen smirked. "I called someone to assist you, didn't I?"

"Yes, you bitch." The blonde hissed. "You should go to hell and stay there."

"Tell me what happened, Bel." Mammon queried seriously.

Bel paused, looking down as he hid his eyes form his childhood friend's sight. "Nothing," he whispered.

"That face doesn't say 'nothing', Bel." The other insisted.

Bel groaned exasperatedly then met Mammon's eyes. "I confessed to him, there, are you happy?" he snapped.

Mammon's eyes widened behind his fringe, "Then?" he asked hurriedly.

"I don't know," the spiky haired Italian whispered, "I just left."

"BEL! What the fuck?!" the shorter male yelled almost infuriatingly. "That's stupid! Why the fuck did you do that?! I gave you the opportunity and-"

"Shut up, Mammon." The other sternly said. His body relaxed as he slouched at his seat. "I understand, I was stupid, but I can't just force myself to him." He snorted bitterly. "He just confessed to that damn pineapple, if he would say yes to me then he wouldn't feel happy at all," he leaned at his desk and laced his fingers over his nape, hiding his face. "I'd feel like I was only used as a replacement."

Mammon paused, caught at the other's deep words. He smiled softly then ruffled the other's disarrayed hair. "You've really changed, Bel."

"I realized,"

-.-

Fran settled under the shadow of the rooftop, looking up and squinting at the painful glare of the sun.

_"I'm in love with you, Fran."_

_"You just can't push yourself to someone who is in love with someone else, because you'll just end up hurting them."_

He sighed, closing his eyes as he slid down to lie on his back. "This is frustrating…" he whispered to himself.

"What is?" a voice asked.

The greenette snapped his head in thoughts of seeing Bel but whom he saw was really unexpected; it was Mukuro. He wore a smirk across his smug face like he always does.

"Shishou," Fran noted absent-mindedly.

The violet haired teen settled down beside his student, extending his legs and crossing them over another. "So? What's troubling you?" he asked.

"That shishou rejected me," the younger male said monotonously.

Mukuro turned towards him with a sarcastic look on his face. "I highly doubt that, confessing to me with no emotion written on your face. I doubt that would trouble you up until now."

"Shishou~ it hurts. You broke my heart." Fran bemoaned, faking a pained sob as he grasped on his chest and swayed back and forth.

He received a generous snap to his head in return.

"Ow,"

"Idiot." Mukuro reprimanded. "Just tell me what's wrong, idiotic student."

"It's none of shishou's business." Fran replied.

The mentor arched an irritated brow then shoved his hair back, catching the tip of his long hair between his fingers and started playing with it. "Is Belphegor involved?" he asked out of the blue.

Fran's eyes widened for a fraction of a second then it once again fell on its half lidded state. "Why does shishou care?"

Mukuro snorted then leaned back, propping his hands behind him for support. "I never really liked that bastard in the first place, but right now," a ghost of a smile played across his lips. "I thought, he wasn't that bad."

The greenette frowned at the vague answer.

The older male took a deep breath then stood up, patting Fran's hair almost affectionately. "Just remember, stop clinging to the past," he retrieved his hand and started walking away. "You don't want to miss what's in front of you in the present."

Mukuro silently closed the door behind him, locking eyes with another teen in front of him.

"Were you listening?" the long haired man questioned with an amused smirk across his face.

"I was, although it happened completely by chance." Mammon replied, a stoic expression across his face. His eyes narrowed at his illusion rival. "You knew the whole time, didn't you?"

The other's smirk broadened. "Yes, I did."

"It was fun, watching that prince fall for him and cry for him when Fran confessed to me-" he found a snake slithering up his neck and recoiling around it. "Getting hostile now, aren't we?"

"Mukuro, you bastard." Mammon growled.

The taller male waved the illusion away, the snake vanishing as his fingers grazed it. "I wasn't responsible for this, I was only observing." He walked towards the agitated male then placed a hand over his shoulder. "No need to be so over protective of him, you're fully aware that he'll never turn to you."

"Fuck you," the hooded teen hissed.

"It's not only those two who are hurting," he leaned toward Mammon's ear. "I was surprised that you managed to hold it in this long."

Mammon's head fell, knowing all well that he can't lie his way out of this. "Rokudo Mukuro, you sly bastard…"

"Who's the bastard now, Mammon?"

* * *

_**Unrequited love... unrequited love everywhere.**_

_**Don't get my wrong though, I'm not going to focus this story on Mammon, maybe it's just a small teaser and all. **_

**_Comments, criticisms, flames, and bashes. Kill me for updating slowly._**

**_*bows*_**


End file.
